The Institute of War
by ItsJustMe244
Summary: A new summoner arrives at the Institute of War. Rated T to be safe. DISCONTINUED, but willing to continue if I get enough requests to. Should I continue this? Send me a message/review if you think so.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. First Fanfic so don't flame me to hard. I** **apologize** **for any spelling or grammatical error I make. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Don't hesitate to help me improve my writing. Happy reading.**

I grew up with a simple life style. One would call this type of upbringing a "normal" one. I guess I could say that. It was perfectly normal, until one day, I found about the Institute.

A grand building, housing all of the respected and revered Champions of the League. The seed of dreams was planted in my mind: to be a summoner. Lots of studying finally granted me a scholarship to a good college in the City of Progress.

Finally, it was time.

I had taken my initiation fairly quickly. Apparently, the judges found my summoning skill quite potent. I guess I should start at the beginning, the day I arrived at the Institute. I had finally accomplished my dream: to become one with the League of Legends.

Mom was pestering me as usual. "Did you pack enough letters and envelopes? Did you hug your father goodbye? Did you pack your books? Did you..." I sighed, "Mom! I'm fine, for the last thousand times you asked." Mom paused, then smiled. The one only a mother knows how to do. She looked up, mock stern, over her glasses, "I expect you to be home for the holidays, understand?" I smiled, "Of course, Mom." Mom adjusted her glasses with a practiced movement, "Best you be going. Don't keep them waiting too long." I bowed, "Yes mother." With that I nodded, then turned and entered the Institute, leaving the world behind.

I stood in a room, so called the "Judgement Room". Whatever _that_ was supposed to mean. It was pitch black, then a girl appeared in front of me.

The one I hated the most. The one who ruined my life. The one who made my life a living nightmare.

Before I knew it, my butterfly knife, a gift from my father, was open and ready. Pointed straight at the girl's head.

 _She couldn't be here. No. She isn't worthy…_

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. _Her_ voice.

"A good weapon, if I might say so myself."

I nearly lost control, I was so angry. "Get… away… from… me," I whispered. She smiled seductively.

"Oh? That isn't a proper greeting."

She started walking toward me, slowly. I stared back, livid. Eyes narrowing, I drew a quick breath of air then lunged forward, my mouth in a silent snarl. My knife seemed to spin in slow motion, twirling around my thumb. Bringing my left hand behind the hilt to create more force, I delivered a quick backhanded jab to her throat.

The girl disappeared and reappeared 2 feet from where she formerly was. She frowned at me.

"That was rude."  
Then she smiled at me, her skin crinkling slightly. Something… was off.

Her skin never creased. Never.

I flipped my knife shut. I stared pointedly at her.

"What is this illusion?" Her smile widened.

"Wow… you realized right away, huh?"

The girl slowly changed, growing taller, more mature. A grown woman stood before me with a clipboard.

My eyes widened. I dropped my knife and bowed, a sign of respect to elders.

"Straighten your back, young one." Something about the voice was calming, telling me to trust it.

Slowly straightening to full height, I hesitantly looked at her, but not directly. I swear I saw a flicker of a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm not one to punish for just looking straight at someone." I started, surprised she knew the customs of my country.

"How…?" I stood for a second, uncomprehending. She looked sympathetically at me.

"In order to accurately judge you, we must access your innermost thoughts, your most withheld secrets." My eyes narrowed.

"So… you know what happened?" I shook with slight anger. "You used that… _thing…_ to judge me?"

"Now, young one, don't take it the wrong way, but that is the easiest way to see if you will be able to take a place our ranks. Obviously, you are well prepared." She glanced at my knife on the floor.

I gingerly picked it up; being in possession of a weapon near an elder would get me punished severely.

"Now let us complete your initiation, yes?" The woman flipped to the next page on her clipboard.

"Weapon? Yes. Proficient? Yes. Willpower? Enough. Strength? Worthy. State of mind? Stable."

I was embarrassed, no one had judged my willpower or strength before. Finishing her list, the woman clicked her pen with a finality and placed it in her pocket.

She held out her hand, palm down, a traditional greeting of my home.

"Forgive me for judging you so harshly with your memories. I do believe we have not met?" I remembered my manners and bowed, touching my forehead to her hand.

"Forgive my manners, Miss…?"

"I am known as High Counselor Kolminye." I stood from my bow and smiled slightly, "Good to be of acquaintance to you, Miss Kolminye."

A door slowly opened behind her, light pouring through. "You have passed."

She paused half a second.

"You seemed not to like your old name. Feel free to give yourself a new one." I opened my mouth to decline, but quickly shut it.

 _This is the League of Legends. I can make a new me._

"My name shall be Muzzy." The High Counselor smiled.

"Congratulations Muzzy, you have successfully reached the Institute of War. Enjoy your stay." We bowed to each other and I walked into the light of the open door.

My room door was in front of me, closed and locked. A number was tacked under it: 244. I had a slight feeling of danger. Frowning, I unlocked the door slowly with my key.

I slowly twisted the knob, expecting something to jump out at me.

It was pitch black inside. I couldn't see anything so I reached out toward the wall and flipped a switch.

"WELCOME TO THE INSTITUTE!" What seemed like a hundred voices yelled toward my direction.

Several party streamers lay across my head as I stood on the threshold, stunned at the sight.

10 other people stood in the middle of my room with a cake on the table. They all grinned at my expression.

"Oi mate! Wake up!" A voice sounded in my ear as I shook my head slightly. I looked to the right to look a blond boy in the eyes. He looked British with a pair of slanted blue eyes. "Welcome to the Institute mate! The name's Callion by the way. My friends call my Cally." He held his hand out.

I took his hand and shook it firmly. Callion laughed and said, "C'mon mate, lemme introduce you."

Callion slowly introduced him to his hallmates. "Some of these guys are from the floor below so just go down there if we aren't here."

A shy girl with dark brown hair was Mellie. A tall handsome guy with long black hair was Tome. My first friends, besides Callion of course.

"So Muzz… how'd ya get that impressive scar there?" _What?_

"Wait… what?" I was confused. Callion's smile wavered.

"You… didn't know you had it?" Callion asked. I looked down, embarrassed.

"We don't consider how we look from where we come from. We don't even have mirrors." Mellie's and Tome's mouths dropped.

"No… way!" Tome laughed, "There's no way man! You look really good!" _I do?_

"I… do? Really?" I asked nervously, running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah man! Even with the scar you look like you care 'bout your bod'." Callion and Mellie nodded in agreement.

"Here…" Mellie handed me a small hand mirror. I took it hesitantly. A tanned face look back at me. Black swaths of shoulder length hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. Softly curved eyebrows rested upon dark brown eyes. _Dang…_ The scar slanted from the left side the face to the side of the chin. It looked faded as if it happened a long time ago.

"Woah…"

Tome grinned. "Right?"

I slowly nodded, staring at myself in wonder. _Didn't know I looked like_ that.

The party slowly came to an end and I finally sat at the round table in the middle of the room. Callion was the last to leave. He turned back.

"Do you know how to edit the room?" I slowly shook my head, a little confused. Callion smiled.

"Just think of what you need, mate. It'll appear." He explained.

"Okay… thanks Cally." I nodded. "Better get some sleep."

Callion nodded tiredly, silently agreeing. "See ya tomorrow Muzz."

When the door closed, I set about setting up my room, making it just like home.

 _Home…_ I thought. _I'll write to them in the morning._ With that final thought, I feel asleep feeling like this was the greatest day of my life.

 **Thanks for reading. I update really slow and I answer to most reviews (the ones that help me). Please R &R. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Sorry for the long update... over a week of waiting... sorry :( Anyways, here's the new chapter. A little choppy for my liking, but I think it should get the point across. Thank you for the one person that reviewed, read on.**

* * *

The Rift. A place where battles between the Champions are fought.

My first battle was with Callion, who was showing me the basics.

"You already know how to summon right?" Callion asked.

"Yes," I responded, confused, "I have to be able to summon to enter the Institute right?" Callion shook his head.

"Lots of people drop out because they can't summon multiple times." He looked at me incredulously. "You didn't know that?"

It was my turn to shake my head. "Nope."

Callion shrugged, "Doesn't matter, but let's get this done eh?" He grinned excitedly. I returned a smile and turned toward my summoning room.

It was kind of dark inside with a single chair and desk with a thick volume that read "Rules". I already knew the rules, sort of. I concentrated on a champion. A ball of magic appeared in my hands, showing the Rift with all my ally's Champions standing in a circle.

Callion had said something about comparability with certain Champions. I think I see what he meant. It had taken me considerably shorter time to summon the Champion Sona then the mad scientist Singed.

Callion's voice sounded in my head, "Easier this time, huh?"

"Yes. I don't know, support Champions are pretty simple." Callion seemed to shrug mentally.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm only good with mid-laners." Callion returned his attention to the Rift. "Aight, the match has started. Good luck eh?"

"Yeah, you too Cally." I opened a link to Sona.

 _Can you hear my okay?_

Sona giggled. _Yes ^_^_

I blinked.

 _How'd you do that?_

Sona replied again. _:3_

I rolled my eyes. _Okay... well, Caitlyn needs some help. Put some pressure on the opponent's laners._

 _'Kay._

I wasn't sure how to describe Sona's talking. It was like a ring, from her... _What was it called?_

 _It's an_ _Etwahl. Remember to close the link if you don't want me hearing anything._

I blushed, embarrassed she heard my thoughts. _Thanks for reminding me._

 _Never a problem for a summoner ^_^_

I quietly closed the link and watched Sona and Caitlyn kill minions. Her voice rung softly whenever she "spoke". Callion told me that Sona was mute and not to ask her about it. I wasn't sure why, but it made sense to me. The Etwahl was her voice. Nothing less, nothing more.

And it was beautiful.

It astonished me as I came to this realization. I shook my head violently. _No. That's not important. Family is most important._

I was shaken from my speculation by Callion's voice again.

 _I'm bringing Katarina from mid. Care to bait?_

I nodded, focused. _No problem._ Opening the link to Sona, I asked, _Katarina is coming to help. Bait the opposing team if you can._

 _Okay, I'll tell Caitlyn._

I closed the link and watched the battle as Caitlyn and Sona fell back to lure their opponents in. Something felt wrong. _They're taking damage deliberately?_ I thought. _Then again, it's for a greater cause right?_ Again, I shook my head. _I'll worry about it later._

After Katarina scored a double kill, the game went pretty smoothly. Sona was always there, assisting other Champions and keeping them from death's hold. Etwahl singing, Sona assisted Draven in a brutal quadra-kill, thus ending the game with us in triumph.

Callion came to me after the match. I had to lean on him from exhaustion from the summoning.

"Man, great supporting! Maybe you're more cut out for support than top lane eh?" He joked. I nodded tiredly, almost collapsing.

"Woah there, first time is always tiring. Let's get you back to your room."

As I lay in my bed, Mellie came to visit me after Callion left, saying he had another game. Turns out she's really good in the medical field.

"Plenty of rest and some food will get you back into the game," Mellie told me.

"Y-yes ma'am," I responded weakly. I noticed Tome walk in. "Hey Tome."

"Hey Muzz! How was your first game?" He asked. I winced at his deep voice. Tome looked concerned. He lowered his voice and knelt down to eye level, "You alright?"

I looked at the ceiling, "I'm fine. Just a little tired." I looked back at Tome and grinned, "It was really fun." Tome grinned back, "I know right? The first game's always the best." A ringing sound interrupted us. Mellie blushed.

"Sorry! Phone call from the headmistress, I'll be right back." She rushed out, answering her phone on the way. Tome watched her go for a second to long. As he turned back, I raised both of my eyebrows. Tome blushed a little, "What?" I fought a smile back.

"Nothing." Tome punched my arm lightly, joking, "What'd you expect? She's pretty cute."

I shrugged, "I'm no good with girls." Tome chuckled.

"No way man, not someone who looks like you." He glanced at me. "Speaking of girls, anyone you got your eye on? The ones on the 2nd floor are pretty good."

I felt the heat rise to my face as I thought of Sona and her Etwahl. I quickly responded, "I said I'm not good with girls." Tome was the one raising his eyebrows this time. He sat on my bed, "C'mon Muzz, I know from the look on your face that you've got a thing for someone." He grinned, "Want me to help?"

I quickly shook my head, blush deepening. "I-it's fine. There's n-no one." I swore in my head as I stuttered.

Tome chuckled and clapped me on my shoulder, "Ah, well, I'll leave you alone about it then." I nodded as I slowly released my shoulders. _Huh._ I didn't realize I was so tense. Mellie came rushing back in. "Is he okay, Tome?"

Tome turned, "Yeah he's fine, just having a little guy talk." He glanced at me, grinning. Mellie's eyes flicked from me to Tome and back to me. We both held straight faces until she relaxed.

"Okay well, I have to go to the headmistress for some reason. Don't do anything stupid."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sure."

When Mellie disappeared around the corner, I asked, "Is there some way to meet the Champions of the Institute?" Tome looked incredulously at me. "Don't tell me you have a thing for a Champion! They're nearly impossible to get! I mean, look at Sona! She's sexy as f..." Tome continued to rant as I blushed heavily and interrupted him, "Tome!"

He paused, mid-rant. I took a quick breath and started again, "I don't have a thing for a Champion!" I blushed again as I said that. Tome shrugged, "Whatever, they're still hot anyway." I sighed.

"So is there a way?" Tome scratched his chin. "There's the recreation room, but I doubt you'll be in there the same time the Champion you wanna see will be." I thought for a second.

"What about the cafeteria? Don't we eat in the same rooms?" Tome shrugged. "It's kind of an unspoken rule that we don't go over to the Champion's side of the room. I dunno, maybe they can come over to our side, maybe they can't."

I tried not to look unhappy. "'Kay."

We sat in silence. Then yawned at the same time. Then laughed together.

"Well, I guess I'd better go back to my room," Tome said, flicking the loose hairs from his face.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," I responded sleepily. As my door clicked shut behind Tome, I looked my bedside clock.

 _11:34 PM_

 _Mellie's gonna kill me._ I thought, panicked. I quickly grabbed my blanket and snuggled in it as my light automatically shut off.

 _Tomorrow then, during breakfast._

* * *

 **And... that's a wrap. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and/or Champion or Institute lore errors. Please R &R. Cya 'til next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Had a lot of time over a long weekend to write. So... Here's the new chapter, earlier than usual. Sorry if it's rushed, that's the way I write... :( oh well. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all those who viewed, favorited, followed, and reviewed. I fixed all (if not most) mistakes, but if you find one, sorry, I'll fix it as soon as possible. Thank you for reading.**

I quietly ate my breakfast in the massive white walled eating area.

 _How should I begin?_ I thought for a second.

 _Hi, do you remember me?_ Nope

 _Hi, I'm a big fan!_ … what...

 _I'm a summoner, could you help me train?_ Couldn't I just go to Lee Sin for that?

I sighed past a mouth-full of food. A hand fell on my shoulder.

"Morning Muzz." I turned. "Morning Cally."

Callion sat heavily on the bench next to me, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What's up?"

"Nothing today, I didn't sign up for any games." I sighed quietly again, thinking of Sona.

Callion glanced at my sigh. "Something the problem?" I stared at my half finished plate of eggs.

"I dunno man."

Callion rolled his eyes and said, "Tome said somethin' was up, but he didn't tell me anything. Didn't know it was _this_ bad."

I looked at him. "What did he say?" Callion shrugged.

"Just said you were gonna be depressed or something like that." I looked back at my food.

"Well... he wasn't wrong." Callion scooted closer.

"What's bothering you mate?" I glanced at him.

"You're a little close..." Callion backed up a little. "Okay seriously, what's up mate?"

I sighed. "Have you ever been in love?" Callion's eyebrows shot up.

"You're... in _l...?!"_ I quickly shoved my hand over his mouth. "Shh!" I whispered. Callion took my hand slowly from his mouth.

"But, mate, this is great! You always seemed to be the type to be alone forever!" Callion with grinning. I stared at my food some more.

"This feeling... I've never experienced it this way..." I looked at Callion uncertainly. "It feels different from the way I love my parents." Callion rolled his eyes.

"Mate, you got a lot to learn. Trust me. That is definitely _love._ " He started grinning again. "Now, who's this lucky gi-... say, you're straight right?"

 _What?_

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Callion sighed.

"I mean, do you like girls? Like, not guys," he explained. My eyes widened.

"No no! I'm straight! I promise you!" I looked pleadingly at Callion. The latter let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew... thought I was gonna have to hook you up with a guy..." I shook my head vigourously.

"It's a … girl..."

 _How would you describe Sona?_

"So what's she like?" Callion asked excitedly. I opened my mouth to respond, but Mellie and Tome sat down before I could.

"Hey guys!" Mellie chirped happily.

"Yo Muzz." Tome looked happy too, for some reason.

"Guess what?" Mellie looked a little to excited for me.

I glanced at Callion. "What's going on?" Callion was hiding a smile. "Just ask her what."

I turned back to Mellie. "What?"

"Tomeaskedmeoutandnowwe'redating-" I held up my hand.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down!" I sighed. "Say _what_ now?"

"Tome and I are dating!" Mellie exclaimed with has to be the happiest expression in the world.

I looked at Tome, my eyebrows raised. He smiled tiredly. "Yep."

" _Fi-_ nally!" exclaimed Callion. "Jeez! Took forever!" I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"These two," Callion indicated to the couple, "have had feelings for each other for _ages_. Tome wouldn't admit his bloody feelings for years. And Mellie was always too shy." Callion rolled his eyes. " _Finally_ Tome asked her out. Thank God." Callion slumped in his chair, but immediately sat up again.

"Muzz, you were saying?" I went red with embarrassment.

"I-It's nothing..." I mumbled. They all looked at each other. Then looked at me.

"Yeah, right!" They chorused together. I looked at them; Callion excited, Tome curious, and Mellie looking totally lost.

"U-uh... so do you guys have any games today?" I desperately tried to change the subject. There was a pause. Mellie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Muzzy... if there's anything bothering you, you can tell us you know. We're your friends."

We stood there for a second.

"That was so cheesy," Tome voiced what we were all thinking. Mellie covered her blushing cheeks with her hands. "But equally true." He amended, smiling warmly at his new soulmate.

I looked away respectfully as they both leaned in for a kiss... to see 5 guys from other floors glaring at Tome jealously. Callion seemed to notice too. He interrupted the two, "Ahem."

Tome and Mellie jumped apart, both blushing wildly.

Callion whispered something in Tome's ear. Tome immediately turned and stared down the other boys.

A bigger dude, probably the leader of the pack, stepped up in front. The entire hall had gone silent. The Champions were looking on, but dared not interfere. I didn't want to look any longer. I didn't want to see _her_ face, for fear of accidentally confessing through our minds.

The leader raised an arm, a finger pointed accusingly at Tome. He spoke with a ragged, angry voice.

"You broke your promise, didn't you?"

Tome's eyes hardened. He stepped in front of us and crossed his arms, eyebrows raised.

"So what if I did?"

The leader laughed. He bared his teeth.

"It means you have to die."

Tome turned toward Mellie, who had her hands covering her mouth. He smiled half-heartedly.

"Looks like my past is coming to haunt me. It'll be over soon. I'll be back, after I'm done with him." Tome jerked a thumb toward the small group of guys. He turned, "Muzz, watch my back, they have weapons."

Took me a second to comprehend that.

"How did you...?"

Tome shrugged. "You left your butterfly knife on your bed stand."

"A-ah..." I rolled my shoulders, loosening up. I pulled out my knife, flipping it around my thumb, the polished blade glowing a slight blue.

"Finished with your goodbyes?" The leader taunted.

Tome answered, "Yeah, just about."

"Then, let us begin." The leader pulled out a huge blade of energy from its scabbard. Energy hummed and sizzled off of it.

Tome spoke, never keeping his eyes off his opponent.

"Think you handle a two against five Muzz?"

I sized them up.

"They aren't to bad." I noticed two iron plates around his knuckles.

"Plan on killing them?" Tome actually looked back this time.

"Well, yeah, they are about to kill us." He looked at me incredulously. I settled into a stance as I realized the weight of the situation.

"Okay." I put my mind into a calm state, a practice of battle in my home.

With a battle cry, Tome rushed the leader drawing a fist to full power, the other pointing at the chest of the target. I was right behind him, holding my knife carefully, watching our other opponents. A muscular guy stepped in front of the leader, going for a straight right hook toward Tome's head. I dodged in front of Tome, deflecting the fist with the flat of my blade. Quickly moving, I retaliated with a quick jab toward the attacker's arm and pressed forward with swift jabs and slashes. Suddenly, I was being attacked by two other opponents, forcing me to retreat hastily. I could hear Tome fighting the leader and another person, but I dared not turn my head from the threat in front of me.

My three opponents circled me, one taking a short quarter staff from his waist. I closed my eyes, concentrating. I felt them closing in. I felt the staff coming. I felt a fist coming to hit me. I felt everything. Lashing out to my right, I deflected the staff, then blocked the fist with my free hand. The two staggered back, but the third was still coming. I jumped back, then closed the distance quickly with a leap and whacked him with the butt of my knife.

 _Two left._

A kick and another staff swing coming. I only remember knocking the staff away, blocking the foot with a quick swing of my knife. I remember desperately fending off both of my attackers, blocking strikes left and right, my knife weaving a web of steel around me. Suddenly it was over, my opponents lying on the floor. The entire hall was silent.

I remembered Tome.

I turned frantically, looking desperately. I saw Tome lying on the ground, the leader triumphantly raising his sword for one last strike. I remember knocking Tome out of the way, holding the huge sword with my knife, an inch away from my throat. I was hit, hard, on the head. Dazed, I watched the sword come up. And then down. I closed my eyes, thinking of a certain blue-haired Maven, praying for help.

Pain and death did not come.

I slowly opened my eyes.

 _What is this?_

A green light surrounded me, healing my bruises, my wounds. I was lifted into the air, placed gently on my feet.

 _Sona...?_

The Champion hovered in front of me, the blade stuck in the magic between her hands. An angry chord sounded, blasting all but me away from her.

I fell to my knees, thanking whatever god there was that saved me. That god turned, gently caressing my face in golden light. She smiled. The floor coming to meet my eyes. The sound of a blade hitting the floor. And all went black.

I woke suddenly, with Mellie looking over me.

 _W-what..._

I was to tired to finish my thought. Mellie noticed my half open eyes. Her own widened. She shouted behind her.

"He's awake!"

A multitude of footsteps came running toward where I lay. Tome and Callion appeared in my vision, wrestling with two others to get to me. I could hear something being said,

"-deserve to see him first!"

Another voice, "Stand down summoner. We will speak with him."

I recognized that voice. I tried to sit up, but immediately wishing I hadn't. Pain erupted in my back and I realized there was a bandage wrapped around my head.

"Kolminye..."

The voices paused. A face leaned over me.

"Muzzy, was it? We meet again."

I tried to sit up again, but she stopped me.

"Whoa, summoner, I'm just here to talk. There's no need for the formalities." I managed to nod my head.

"You are a participant of the battle of the hall, about 3 days ago?"

"... three … days?" She answered grimly.

"You've been out for three days. Now answer the question. Were you part of the battle?"

"Y-yes."

The High Counselor's face went in and out of focus.

"Could you explain in detail what happened?"

"I... I..." My head spun. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"High Counselor, I think he needs to rest," Mellie interrupted. "Maybe you can interrogate him later."

As my vision faded, I heard steps leading away from me, voices whispering incoherently.

I woke to the morning with a refreshed mind. Sitting up in my bed, I immediately fell back down. Surprised at my weakness, I slowly swung my feet out of my bed. My knife was where it always was, right next to my clock.

I grabbed it and checked for dents and scratches. The handle was fine, my father's name still inscribed in the corner.

The blade was a different story. There were scratches and lines on it. A choppy blue line along the edge told me it was dull.

I sighed, closing the knife and sheathing it. I limped to the door, holding the frame for support. Opening it, two guards jumped in surprise and turned to block me.

I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" asked one of the guards.

"Uh... going to eat." My stomach rumbled for support.

They looked at each other.

"I guess eating is okay. Let him go down to the hall." The other shook his head.

"Fine, but we will have to escort him."

Walking down the hall with two guards was a different experience for me. Everyone moved out of my way, not the other way around.

When I stepped into the eating hall, everyone looked at me. Everything was silent. I averted my eyes to the floor, not used to so much attention.

Someone started clapping. Soon, everyone in the hall was applauding, as if I'd done something great. I was confused. I killed. That was punishable by the rules. _So why?_

"Welcome back!" Someone was shouting from the middle.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down everybody! He needs food, move aside!" A guard got agitated. The crowd quieted down, but chatter resumed in whispers. Good or bad, I didn't know. I picked up my usual meal from the counter, then turned toward my spot with Tome, Callion and Mellie. As I got closer, I realized they were grinning. I looked at them questioningly.

Tome nodded toward the opposite side of the room.

 _What?  
_ I turned, slowly, afraid.

A woman was standing, no, _floating_ behind me. She had flowing blue hair. An etwahl floating in front of her, her delicate hands playing a soft melody.

 _Sona._

The Maven floated toward me. I was in awe. _She_ had looked at me. No matter how chiche it sounded, _Sona_ had looked at _me_. Everything was silent. Nothing existed, expect this goddess and me. Only her. Only me.

Sona stopped in front of me and her feet slowly touched the ground. Her ethawl floated to the side. It almost looked bashful. Then Sona embraced me.

The hall erupted in cheers. Someone wolf-whistled.

A single tear escaped my eye.

" _Thank you, Sona._ " I whispered.

 **Annnnnd, that's a wrap. Hella long chapter. Sheesh. Again, thank you for reading. Please R &R. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I'm back. My internet took a crap on itself... sorry I couldn't post. But I made an extra long chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy. Again, excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Read on, please.**

I was sitting on a bench, a towel draped on my shoulders. Sweat dripped from my forehead.

I grimaced at my soreness.

Apparently, my body mass had gone down by twenty percent. So here I am, doing "rehab".

Jogging, push-ups, lifting weights, practicing various martial arts, and even dueling became part of my routine to getting back in shape.

Nearly two weeks had gone by since the "Battle of the Hall". Somehow, everyone thought of me and Sona as a...

 _What did they call it again?_

...an item? Or whatever they called it.

To make things perfectly clear, we didn't think we were. Every time we played together, I treated Sona with utmost respect. Sona, for some reason I cannot seem to figure out, returned the respect to me. Occasionally, we would train together, eat together, or just talk. I'm not sure why people would think of us like a couple.

I voiced my opinions during break with Callion.

"Why do people think me and Sona are together?" Callion looked at me.

"Are you saying you don't want to be with her?" I flushed.

"No! I just..." Callion smirked. "So you _do_ want to be with her?"

I sighed, exasperated. "That's not what I meant!"

Callion began to grin. I scowled at him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."  
Callion pretended to think, then seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Nah."

I rolled my eyes. " _Anyways._ Why does Sona treat me like a good person?"

Callion frowned at me. "What?"

I shrugged. "I killed. That doesn't make me a respectable person. Taking someone's life... that is the worst crime." A look of understanding crossed Callion's face.

"No one told you who you killed?" I was confused.

"Does it matter? I killed. People. Does it matter who I killed?" Callion chuckled.

"In this case, yes, it does matter." Callion looked straight at me. "You killed the worst person in the Institute. His name is Promiser."

 _What._

"Promiser...?"

"Yeah, the Promiser. After a month at the Institute, he makes you make these ridiculous promises. If you break them, you die. By his hand. The Promiser has killed thousands of summoners who didn't believe him."

His words sank in.

"...Thousands?"

Callion looked grimly at me. "Yep. Thousands. Some began to say that he was immotal." Callion chuckled at that. "But I guess you proved that wrong didn't you?"

"But I didn't kill him. I killed his men."

Callion raised his eyebrows. "Then who did?"

I looked at him.

 _Was I the only one who saw?_

"Sona blasted him back into a wall. His skull split, but I blacked out before I could see anything happen."

Callion looked at me strangely. "No, you definitely killed the Promiser. We all saw it happen."

I was confused, but resolved to ask the High Counselor later about it.

"What did Tome promise? The Promiser said he "broke his promise.""

Callion's face darkened. "Yeah. The Promiser found Tome and forced him to promise he would never fall in love. At gunpoint."

I looked at the ground. "Wow. Gunpoint?"

Callion nodded his head. "Tome accepted out of fear for his life."

We both sat in silence.

"Well!" Callion suddenly burst out. "Enough with the dark talk. Let's talk about something better."

I smiled at him. Callion was known for keeping the atmosphere upbeat.

"Alright. Are you interested in anyone Cally? Like a crush I mean."

Callion's face took on a far-away look. "She's way out of my league man."

We both chuckled at the unintended pun.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Callion shrugged. "Exactly what it means. She's to good for me."

I snorted. "Tch, yeah, right. She's probably cute and totally in your league, but you're to shy to talk to her."

Callion deadpanned. "Nope. She is _definitely_ wayyyy out of my reach."

"Who is it then?" Callion stared at me for second. Then he leaned forward.

"Jinx." My eyes widened. I started to say something, but Callion cut me off.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone. Understood?" Callion looked at me with a serious gleam in his eyes.

I nodded. Callion sat back. "So what do you think? Think I have a chance?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "She's pretty crazy already, so if you guys get together it will be very interesting." A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Have you even summoned her?"

Callion blinked. "Probably once or twice."

I looked at him seriously. "If you want to get to know her more, first step is summoning more."

Callion deadpanned. "And Mr. I'm-not-good-with-girls knows so much?"

I rolled my eyes. Callion laughed.

"I'm just kidding, mate. I'll see what I can do." We parted ways as break came to an end.

The weapons room is a room you'd want to defend from raiders. There were all sorts of weapons hanging from the racks: guns, spears, swords, spiky shields, knives, bows, mini-cannons, grenades, assorted explosives, staffs, and even a lamp. God knows what could happen if some people smuggled these out.

One of the things I had to do was practice accuracy with Sona. The High Counselor told us it improved a summoner's link to a Champion. Seeing that I summoned Sona a lot more than I used to, I came to the weapons area to throw objects, shoot targets, and hit dummies with swords.

I was warming up with a couple practice rounds of a throwing spear when Sona floated in.

I had to force myself not to stare. Probably the most difficult thing I do every time I see her.

"Good morning Sona."

 _Good morning Summoner._

We were both accustomed to this simple greeting, so we used in more often than not.

 _Shall we begin?_

"Of course."

An accuracy test in a nutshell: Both the Champion and the Summoner have to hit 5 targets at the same time, in the same order, and at the same place on each target.

As we prepped for the start signal, Sona and I linked minds, sending information on execution and hit points. When the buzzer sounded, I quickly threw my spears, one after the other, concentrating on my timing. I saw Sona fire bolts of magic from her etwahl at the same time.

About 10 seconds later, we inspected our results.

 _Impressive Summoner. You are improving by the day._ Sona complimented me.

"Thank you. You as well, Sona. We are becoming more in sync."

All but one of our targets had matching dots, indicating the position of our shots. Sona frowned at the bad target.

 _What happened here?_

I was embarrassed. "I thought you told me that you were gonna shoot the top right corner. Sorry."

Sona shook her head.

 _Not at all Summoner. It was simply a miscommunication. However, this means we need to pay a little more attention to the preparation phase._

"Yes, ma'am."

Little conversations like these covered the span of the day while we trained together. Little compliments given, little compliments given back. Sometimes, I wish it were a little more, to have a _real_ conversation with the blue haired Maven. Unfortunately, such a conversation would invade my partner's privacy, so I refrain from asking personal questions.

 _Summoner!_

Her voice broke through my thoughts. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was thinking about something." or someone. I really couldn't stop thinking about her.

Sona rolled her eyes.

 _I supposed I will have to start my lecture again, since you weren't listening._

I grimaced; lectures were not my favorite past time. But I really didn't mind, since it meant more time with her.

 _Keep your thoughts focused. Guide your hand carefully. And flick your wrist. Those are the essentials._ She took my hand a gently went through the motion.

I nodded, understanding.

 _Once more then._

We took our positions, brushing our arms together as we moved past each other.

 _Concentrate..._ Sona whispered encouragingly in my mind.

I moved my spear into position over my shoulder and held the pose, waiting for her signal.

 _Left, right, top left, top left, center, bottom left, bottom right, top-_

The last instruction came jumbled to me. I didn't think as I threw my last spear, immediately knowing I failed.

A buzzer sounded, the targets moving toward us to inspect results.

A perfect round.

I stared dumbfounded at the last target. I turned to ask Sona what had happened, but closed my mouth as she was about to ask the same thing.

 _How did you do that?_

"What?" I was confused.

 _I rushed the last order. But we still hit the same place._

I looked at the last target. The points were dead center of the target.

Sona studied me. She turned back to the targets, deep in thought.  
A bell rang loudly, startling us both.

I smiled and bowed to Sona. "Excuse me, but I need to leave now."

The Maven smiled warmly back.

 _Good luck Summoner. Be safe._

When I looked back, she was still contemplating the last target.

Sona's face was the forefront of my thoughts as I sat through the first minutes of lunch, waiting for my friends to arrive.

 _She's pretty cute._

Startled at the thought, I knocked my head a couple times with my knuckles.

 _No no no! I can't think that! She's just a friend._

A little voice sounded.

 _Psh, she's cute alright. Just accept that fact and..._

 _No!_ My face scrunched in concentration, forcing the voice into the deeper regions of my conscious.

"Hey Muzz, you alright?" Tome's voice sounded concerned.

I looked up, relieved I could talk with a real person.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"

"The sky, duh." Tome joked, laughing a bit. "Nah, nothing much. Gonna take it easy and not play any games."

I shrugged. "I'm still in rehab, so I can't play. Wanna hang out?"

Tome wriggled his eyebrows, "Don't you want to be alone with a certain someone?"

I rolled my eyes, hiding my blush. "How many times-"

He interrupted me. "-do you have to tell me that you aren't in love." Tome waved aside the comment forming on my lips. "You're obviously in love. Very obviously, if I may say so myself."

I stared at him, then sighed. "How obvious is it?"

Tome laughed. "A child could see your loneliness."

I sighed louder. Tome calmed himself, then observed me. I was too deep in thought to realize.

"Relax Muzz. You're to stiff. Loosen up, it'll help you think."

I looked up, surprised. I rolled my shoulders experimentally, hearing a slight crack. Tome got up and put his hands carefully on my shoulders, but took them off as I tensed automatically.

"Sorry, may I?"

I contemplated for a moment, but relented and shrugged my shoulders. He worked the grooves of my back, loosening the stiff muscles.

I slowly slouched, unaware of what I was doing.

For a few seconds, I was at peace.

I suddenly came to my senses as the lunch bell rung. I glanced up, confused.

Tome was grinning at me. "You zoned out man. For at least an hour. You looked peaceful, so I didn't interrupt your thoughts."

I flushed. "Whatever. How'd you get so good at that?"

Tome looked a little embarrassed. "Mellie did it to me, so I just learned from experience."

I grinned at him. "Not bad eh?"

We got up and set our trays in the collection basket, each thinking of a certain female.

I entered the recreational room. It soon became obvious that it was inhabited already.

"Hello, Summoner." Riven was sitting with her eyes closed, quietly meditating on a mat.

I respectfully bowed.

"Lift your chin." Surprised, I stood straight and stared at her.

She was looking at me with a calculating expression. Her sword was resting on the ground before her and her top was... loose. I felt a little uncomfortable, so I averted my eyes to the ground.

"Hmph. Not bad." Riven picked up her sword and held out her hand.

"My name is Riven, if hadn't know already." I took her hand hesitantly.

"And mine is Muzzy."

"Oh, I know you alright." Riven raised an eyebrow. "Sona's one of my closest friends."

I blushed. "We... we aren't..."

Riven brushed aside my comment. "Together. I know. But you are very close to her, are you not?"

"Y-yes..."

Riven looked at me, eyes piercing through me. "If I hear that one thing has happened to Sona, you're gonna get it, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am!" I stood straight on instinct and bowed my head.

Her eyes softened. "What did I say about that chin of yours?"

I quickly looked up at her, obeying. A thought crossed my mind.

"U-um... you said you were friends with Sona?"

Riven's eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, what of it?"

I gulped, then continued quickly. "What does she like? I want to thank her with a gift."

I had to force myself to look straight in order to keep my chin from dipping.

"Ah, Sona did save you, didn't she?" I nodded.

"That she did."

Riven contemplated for a moment. She shrugged, "You do owe her, so I'll give you a hint."

This time, I couldn't resist the urge. I bowed. "Thank you so much!"

Riven rolled her eyes. "Listen carefully Summoner, I'm only gonna say this once."  
I tilted my head, hanging on her every word.

"She who play godly melodies; thus rises every morning to perform, a piece never heard before. And yet this god seeks something, something everyone ignores; thus she goes to a place of flowers to seek out this mystery. What is it that she seeks?"

Riven ended her riddle in a question. She nodded her head in satisfaction. "That should give you ample thought to fill your head."  
I bowed once more. "Thank you Riven. I will think it over during my practice."

Riven raised a hand in farewell and turned, leaving me to resume my rehab. And think about the riddle.

I sat under a tree in the Garden. Truly, a wonderful garden. As it appeared I was meditating, I kept a eye open just a slit, waiting for Sona to come.

It was the time after breakfast on Sunday, the day I didn't have any rehab activities.

 _Rehab..._

I recalled the day of target practice, how Sona appeared dumbfounded at the fact we both were perfectly in sync.

 _Is she still shaken about that?_

I shook my head.

 _It was nothing important. I am sure._

I resumed my careful watch on the Garden's entrance.

An hour passed.

And then another.

And yet another.

I sighed, defeated as the lunch bell rang.

 _I'll come back after lunch._

Lunch was uneventful, the only highlight was when Tome and Mellie had ended up accidentally cuddling on the lunch bench.

I smiled slightly to myself.

Mellie had fallen asleep on Tome's shoulder, forcing him to carry her to her room.

Not that he minded this much anyway.

It was touching, really, that 2 people cared and loved each other.

 _Yeah._ The little voice sounded in my head again. _You need to step it up my friend._

No... I murmured.

 _Admit it, you're lonely. All you've wanted your entire life is-_

I shook my head, preventing the voice from going on any further.

I. Will. Not. Give in again. Not after what happened with _her._ All I want is to give back what I owe to Sona.

 _Pft. Yeah, right. Just go and-_

A gentle chord was humming, a slightly concerned tone to it.

I looked up, opening my eyes. It was almost sundown, the sun setting behind the far wall.

Sona was floating before me, looking down at me with a concerned look.

 _Are you okay Summoner? You were sitting there with a grimace on your face._

"I'm... I'm fine. What brings you to the Gardens Sona?"

A look I couldn't identify flashed across her face before disappearing into her usual smile.

 _Just wanted to enjoy the sunset. It_ is _beautiful. Especially now._

Sona floated downward beside me, folding her knees below her, eventually resting on the grass.

The volume of her playing softened, becoming a calming variety of notes and phrases. We sat together for a while, watching the sunset. For how long, I did not know. We stayed there until the last of the rays had disappeared. At last, when the first star blinked into existence over our heads, Sona closed her eyes and smiled.

 _Thank you Summoner._

I was startled. "For what?"

Sona slowly opened her eyes, her soft blues glowing slightly in the evening's shadows.

 _Thank you for watching the sunset with me. No one has watched the entire thing by my side._

I was still thinking about her words when we parted.

I think I figured out what the riddle meant.

Sona wants a companion to stay by her side.

 **Ugh... rushed it again huh? What do you think? Review/like/follow if you'd like. Until next time, IJM244**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Early chapter everyone. Wanted to get this out because school is preparing a massive amount of homework for the students. This one will be a bit more rushed than usual. Sorry for anything you guys don't like. Many thanks to the followers, favorites and reviews.**

* * *

 _She wanted a companion._

I was absentmindedly twirling my butterfly knife, sitting on my bed.

 _But is there more to it? It's not like there won't be..._

I found myself wishing there was.

 _What? What am I thinking? It's not like she'll love me back or anything._

I nodded, although seemingly reluctant to accept the fact.

 _But maybe... can I get close to her?_

 _No. That would be too suspicious._

 _Still. Maybe if I-_

Conflicted thoughts running through my head, I lost control of the knife. It spun open, the blade flashing through the air.

I had no idea what I was doing at the time.

I dove for it, not wanting the floor to dent the blade. My hand knocked it aside, sending the handle into the floor. The handle seemed to bounce of the floor in slow motion. The now exposed blade jumped straight into my shoulder, spraying blood on the furniture around me.

I screamed as raw pain shot through my left shoulder, rendering it useless. My left arm flopped to my side senseless. Holding the blade still, I kept it in my shoulder, desperate to keep the blood flow to a minimum. I somehow managed to get the door open, falling on the floor right outside. I crawled forward slowly.

A foot.

And then a yard.

I collapsed on my face from exhaustion.

I screamed hoarsely in frustration. My voice cracked, my throat was dry.

The mid-day light started to fade as I gave in to the pain.

Sona's face flashed behind my eyes.

 _No. I can't die here._

Light stopped fading, I got on one knee. Then on two. Then one foot. Then two. I limped, holding the wall for support as my vision went in and out of focus. My neighbor's door came into view.

 _I don't care who is it. Help me._

My right hand moved from the knife and hit the door with the strength I had left.

 _Please..._

I reeled and slumped against the wall. I took a moment, then slammed my hand on the door once more.

 _I still have a favor to give..._

The feat proved to much for my weakened state.

My vision faded rapidly, I fell to my knees.

I heard the door open.

I heard a voice shouting.

But most of all, I heard a single melody ringing above the mental chaos inside my head.

My vision faded to black.

"W-what..."

A light blared down on top of me. I squinted through tired slits.

My head hurt, my arm was numb.

My left ear was ringing.

In other words, it felt like I took a hit from Braum's shield to my left side.

A slight tinkling of a doctor's instruments was coming from my right.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no sound came forth.

I managed to croak, "Water..."

The tinkling paused.

A _clink_ sounded as the tools were placed on the table.

A calm, smooth gait.

Then a beautiful moistness of clear liquid was slowly poured into my mouth.

When the cup was emptied, I spoke again. "W-who...?" I couldn't finish my sentence.

A face appeared.

"Nurse Akali, at your service Summoner." She deadpanned.

"Don't try to speak." Akali added. "You're in no condition to form words."

I closed my open mouth. I swallowed, trying to retain the moisture from the water.

Akali's face disappeared from view, then returned with another cup of water.

The sweet trickling returned to my mouth and I swallowed quickly, trying to quench my thirst.

A "ding" sounded from the counter.

"Oh? You've got a visitor." Akali made her way to the door.

"State your name and purpose." Akali deadpanned through the microphone.

"Riven, I'm here to see Muzzy." The door hissed open.

I turned my head ever so slowly.

Riven and Sona entered my vision both looking worried.

They both looked at me while I stared back, not understanding why they were here.

Riven and Sona spoke at the same time.

 _What... in the High Counselor's name... were you thinking?! I was so worried!_

"Honestly, what were you doing?"

I looked from one to the other. "I... dropped my knife."

Riven responded, "Obviously, idiot. What made you drop the knife?"

I blushed. "I was... thinking."

 _About what?_ Sona answered this time.

I turned my head away, unable to answer.

I heard a _whoosh_.

Suddenly, Sona was hugging me.

 _Stupid._ She murmured in my head.

I raised my right arm and hugged her back. "I know. I'm stupid."

Riven winked at me from behind Sona's back. "I think I know what you were thinking about."

I glared at her. "No you don't."

"Yep, pretty sure I know." Riven teased me.

 _Riven._ Sona chided gently. _Don't tease him so much._

Riven rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. He's so much fun to tease! Watch."  
"W-what..." I was terrified of what they were going to do to me.

Riven started to tickle my stomach.

I deadpanned. I had grown out of that long ago.

The look on Sona's face told me she didn't think it'd work either.

It took Riven a moment to realize it wasn't working. She smirked at me.

"Want to me to go on?"

I thought she meant the tickling.

I rolled my eyes. "Go ahead."

Her face moved up and she licked my nose.

I went red so fast, the monitor on my right displayed a number that was _way_ too high.

Sona was blushing too when I looked up.

Riven stood back and smirked down at me. "Didn't expected that one huh?"

"N-no..." I stuttered my embarrassment.

Sona lightly slapped Riven arm. _See? Now he's all flustered._

Riven giggled. "But that's the fun of it."

This time, Sona's eyes rolled.

 _There's no fun in that!_

"C'mon! Give it a try!"

Riven lightly pushed Sona to me.

Sona stumbled, her face stopping right before mine, our noses barely touching.

We both lit up bright red. Sona quickly straightened. _Sorry! I didn't mean to!_

I was still blushing. "It's okay. Not your fault."

We both glared at Riven. Riven was struggling to contain her laughter.

"You too are so cute!~" She said between fits of giggles.

Sona and I just glared at her for a second more, then started a conversation.

"So, what happened to you during the practice session? You seemed pretty shaken about that."

Sona seemed to hesitate.

 _Yes..._ She glanced toward Riven. _Is it okay if Riven listens about this?_

I shrugged. "I don't see the harm in letting her."

"Tell me what?" Riven had recovered.

 _We hit the same target during practice._

"What's so bad about that?" Riven looked confused.

 _I rushed the last instruction, but hit the same spot, at the same time, in the dead center._

A look of confusion transformed into a look of encredulousness.

"No... way."

Sona nodded. Riven was standing with her mouth slightly ajar.

Riven suddenly turned toward me. "Did you even try to hit the target?"

I shook my head, completely bewildered.

"There's no way. There is ab-so-lutely no way."

I held up my hands. "Okay... what's so bad about hitting the target correctly again?"  
 _It means you and I are linked, some way or another._

That gave me a headache. I pressed my fingers to my temples. "Okay, okay. Back up. How are we linked?"

The women in front of me shrugged. "I have no idea."

 _Neither do I._

"Point is, you and Sona are must be completely in sync for that to occur." Riven explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "And there's something causing that?"

Riven nodded. "Yes, it happens when-"

She was cut off by Sona's hand.

 _No. Not now. You'll agitate him._

"But-"

 _No._ Sona insisted. _Tell him when the time is right. He sustains a lot of injuries. Let him rest._

Riven sighed, defeated. "Fine. But when do you plan to tell him?"

Sona spluttered. _Are- Are you asking me to..._

Riven deadpanned. "Obviously. He has to know one way or another."

They both glanced at me. I held up my hands. "No, no. Go on, I'm not here."

I lay back in my sheets and pretended not to hear.

The women both looked at me.

"So childish."  
 _Agreed._

I tried my best not to smile.

Sona turned to Riven. _Is now a good time to tease him?_

Riven smiled a bit too evilly for my liking. "Well, of course."  
Sona slowly floated toward me. I had to force myself to think of mathematics to keep my head from turning.

5 feet.

3 feet.

2 feet.

A single foot.

I felt something soft slither across my nose. I yelped louder then intended.

The women giggled in a very un-ladylike way.

I stared up at Sona.

I touched her saliva.

Making sure she was watching, I slowly touched my tongue with my finger.

This time, Sona let out a soundless yelp.

 _W-W-W-Wha..._ She couldn't finish.

Riven was dumbfounded. "Did. You. Just. _Lick._ Sona's saliva?"

I smirked. "Maybe."

The white haired woman shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me."

Sona was staring at me with a blush, and noticed me looking back. Her gaze averted to the floor.

 _Did... Did it t-taste good?_

"U-um... It was sweet..."

Sona blushed harder. _O-okay._

We both became very interested in the floor. Riven smirked at the two of us, but didn't say anything.

"Alright Sona, let's go and do something fun huh?" Sona nodded quickly, relieved for a subject change.

 _Sure! :3_

"Oh yeah, you never told me how to do that." I commented.

 _:3_

Her face was completely straight as she sent the message. I stuck out my tougue. Sona blushed in return and looked away. Riven giggled and shooed Sona out the door. "See you around Muzzy."

I smiled, "Sure."`

My arm had almost completely healed, so they cleared me to finish rehab.

I went back to doing training with Sona, but not without her blushing and turning away every time our eyes met. I can't really speak for myself, however, because a sweet taste invaded my mouth every time I looked at her.

Is that good or bad?

I wasn't sure myself. Love was new to me back then.

But I knew one thing.

I was going to make her happy.

I swore it.

* * *

 **And... cut. There you go. A little more tempo to my characters relationships. I promise not to injure him next chapter. Until next time, IJM244**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well. Hi. Yeah. Wasn't here for a while. Sorry :( Didn't mean to. But anyway, I managed to get this chapter out with all my tests and projects finished. I apologize for my butchering of the English language, I hope to improve as this goes on.  
By the way, a shoutout to ****Tahimikamaxtli** **and his story for Riven x Yasuo. Please read it, one of the greatest masterpieces in all history of Fanfiction.  
Happy reading.**

I was dreaming.

My home town was on fire. I couldn't do anything about it. Nothing I did helped.

The water evaporated before it hit the flames.

The wind was unable to blow.

My knife did nothing to cut through the walls to save my people.

The flames suddenly made a ring around the main temple.

A line of fire trailed up the wall.

Slowly, the temple fell. It smashed to the ground, ceramic debris flying everywhere.

I was the only one left among the ashes. I couldn't move.

Then, suddenly, the scene changed.

A small house was sitting on the crest of a small hill. The scenery around it was beautiful.

A sea of grass flowed under my feet, a mountain looming in the distance.

Something collided with my legs.

A girl. Probably... 6? 7?

She looked up. I was unable to contain my gasp of surprise.

Long wispy strands of _blue_ hair fell past her slim shoulders. Chocolate eyes contrasted with the her pale skin.

"I found you, Pa!"

 _Pa?_

Just then, a woman with flowing blue hair jumped from behind me to catch the girl and lift her up.

They laughed together with a similar sound. They looked at me. The resemblance was overwhelming.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move.

 _My child..._

I woke up sweating, upright in my bed.

 _What...?_

A child. Blue. Soft brown eyes. _Sona._

I desperately tried to hold the images in my head. But they slipped through the grasps of my mind, like sand through a child's hand.

I calmed myself.

 _A vision?_

The images of my village burning were fixed in my head.

 _No..._

Probably... Probably just a dream.

I reached over and tapped the clock.

5:03 AM

I fell back onto my pillow. Way to early to get up.

 _I ask the High Counselor about it later._

I didn't sleep for another hour.

The nagging thought of my family and friends... dying.

The scene was replaying itself in my head.

 _The temple fell._

That was bad. The temple had stood for many generations, a symbol of strength. All of my home's people were trained in defense at a very early age.

 _So why?_

I had been the only one standing among the ruins.

I finally got out of bed, not bothering to check the time.

Standing in the dark hallway, I was alone. I decided to go get an early morning meal.

Upon arriving at the cafe, I was surprised to see my friends already up. I quickly hid in the shadows behind a pillar.

"...going through hard times."

That was Mellie's voice.

"But... what is going on? That guy is ridiculously skilled in martial and mental arts."

Tome.

"Hey mate, he's a nice guy. Don't go making assumptions. He's put around a lot of good nowadays."

Callion.

"Yeah, but there-" Tome cut himself off.

He dropped his voice to a whisper. I couldn't hear what was said.

I waited nervously for a few minutes.

"Ah, man. I gotta go the restroom." Tome groaned suddenly.

Mellie giggled. "'Kay."

Callion sighed, "Hurry mate."

I heard Tome jog off.

Mellie and Callion started a friendly conversation while I thought about the more serious one.

 _Are they talking about me?_

A hand grabbed my shoulder. I was pushed down.

Quickly reacting, I landed with my hands, flipping myself upright. I held a defensive stance, ready for an attack.

Tome and I looked each other, surprised.

"Muzz?" He looked surprised.

"Yes..." I answered nervously.

"How much did you hear?" Tome asked suddenly.

"Just... Just the part about my martial arts?" I phrased it as a question.

Tome sighed, his hands dropping to his sides. "Sorry Muzz, that was wrong."

I cocked my head to one side. "What?"

"Talking about you... discretely." Tome looked ashamed.

"It's okay... just... what's there to talk about me?" I asked. "I'm just a simple country boy with a dream."

Tome looked at the ground. Callion answered for him.

"You're special mate. Plenty to talk about."

"Like what?" I asked suspiciously.

Callion shrugged. "Your good looks, where you came from, your skill with a knife, and your intelligence."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Callion shrugged again. "All true mate."

"Anyway... I... apologize for talking about you like this." Tome found his voice and bowed slightly to me.

I was embarrassed at the show of respect. "No no! Raise your head, its fine. Just..." I hesitated.

Tome looked up. "Just...?"

I looked down. "Was there anything bad about me?"

Both boys became interested in the floor. Mellie rolled her eyes, muttering something about boys.

"It's because you're in love with a champion."

I flushed. "I'm... I'm not-"

Mellie stared at me pointedly. "No point in denying it any longer."

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Mellie nodded back, her cheeks dusted pink. "Now, Sona huh?"

I blushed. "Yes..."

"Only one of the hottest beauties in the Institute." Callion muttered.

I raised my eyebrow. "So...?"

"Those who also want her will be after your blood if you and Sona get together." Tome responded.

I considered that. I grinned back.

"I think... I think I'm willing to take the risk."

Callion jumped up. "HAHA! I _told_ you he would accept!" Callion was doing a little dance.

"You get to pay for my meals tomorrow!~" He sang.

Tome looked extremely disgruntled. He turned to me. "C'mon man, do you know how much this skinny guy can eat?" Tome asked mock angry.

I shrugged, grinning at their antics. "I love her." A simple phrase. But more meaningful than any other.

Tome grinned back. "'Bout time you said it."

Callion nodded his head. "You could say that again. Although, it wasn't that much denial as I expected."

I stared balefully at Callion's innocent face. "Say that again, I dare you."

"It-" My hand shot out.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it." Callion grinned behind my hand. I eyed him warily before removing my hand.

"Well then, lets get some food eh?" Callion glanced up to the clock.

6:15am. The food line should have opened 15 minutes ago, but too early for anyone to be awake yet.

We waited in line, Tome and Mellie holding hands. Callion and I held back, giving them space.

 _It must be nice... having a partner to share feelings for..._

Training, school work, and preparation for the real world had taken over my time to really get to know anyone in my village. Sure, there were girls, but they, too, were weighed with training and school work. Even though women and men were given equal rights, a lot of work still had to be done.

I zoned out, thinking of home.

"Hey."

"Heyyyy."

"Hey mate, ya there?"

I roused myself. "Yeah, what?"

Callion raised his eyebrows, "Food mate, get some."

"Ah, thanks, sorry." I quickly grabbed a plate of eggs and a cup of water.

I noticed Callion's plate was bigger than usual. I nodded toward it as we sat down.

"Big breakfast huh?"

Callion grinned back while Tome rolled his eyes in the background.

"Well, Tome's paying for it, so I decided to get my regular breakfast."

I raised my eyebrows at the word "regular", but I didn't prod further.

We continued to eat in silence, although I'm not sure whether or not Callion's eating could be considered silent.

I finally had been cleared to play more games.

I ran into a champion on the way there.

I bowed and formally greeted, "Jax, a pleasure to see you."

He paused. "Ah, the kid that saved us."

I grinned sheepishly. "Still giving me credit for that?"

Jax shrugged his wide set shoulders. "Well, you did take part in it right? So you get credit."

Suddenly, he grinned down at me. "I heard you summon no one but Sona these days."

I looked away. Jax chuckled. "No worries kid, but watch your step. Lots of room to trip, know what I'm sayin'?"

I nodded. "Thanks Jax."

He turned away, saying, "No problem kid."

I stepped into the Summoning room and flicked on the light.

A glow softly illuminated the chair and desk the I had picked out.

I sat down and rubbed my hands together. "Let's get this started." I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes. It wasn't hard to recall her face. I thought of her face, smooth, unblemished, with soft blue hair flowing back.

Instantly, with magic at my fingertips, Sona appeared between my hands.

 _Greetings Summoner._

"Hello Sona."

 _I see you are able to play now. Are you well?_

"Yes, I'm fine."

 _Good ^_^_

"Okay, here we go."

The Rift never ceased to amaze me with its awesomeness.

Shards of crystal formed, spiraling upward to form a unified whole.

Dirt and grass came seemingly out of nowhere, forming a paths throughout the Rift.

Monsters awoke, alert for any intruders to their resting places.

The Champions of the League were teleported in.

Sona played a gentle tune, soothing her allies, readying them for battle.

Graves was loading shells into his ever present shotgun, cocking the pump decisively.

Lee Sin was meditating, calmly taking in Sona's melody.

Darius was standing still, his hawk-like face fixed in a permanent scowl as he looked upon the Rift.

Ekko had started up his Z-Drive, spinning his bat-like weapon around his hand.

The barrier disappeared, and the battle began.

Minutes flew by as little skirmishes between the opposing team were fought.

Although Sona's healing abilities were potent, some deaths were inevitable.

Lee Sin had fallen, an clever ambush had taken his life.

Graves was wounded, barely surviving on Sona's tune.

Ekko was quick to rewind time to save himself, but could not escape the hunting gaze of Rengar.

These deaths were not in vain however. My allies and I pushed forward with our Champions, taking kills and grimly racking up points.

As the 30 minute mark swung around, the opposing team surrendered, admitting defeat.

Sona let out a soundless cheer, her Ethwal playing a happy melody.

I don't remember anything more beautiful than that moment.

Sona was smiling, her eyes bright. Hair flowing, she closed her eyes, ready to be transported back to the real world.

Quickly concentrating, I summoned a amount of magic, transporting Sona back into the room adjacent to mine.

Hurriedly, I got up and exited the Summoning Room meeting the Champions and Summoners who participated in the match.

Everyone shook hands with little comments of, "Good game." or "Good match."

I walked to Sona after congratulating my fellow Summoners.

"Good job Sona."

 _You too Summoner. Thank you for Summoning me._

"Anytime."

We stood facing each other for a few awkward moments.

A thought struck me.

"Say, do you have time on Sunday? Maybe we could have lunch together?"

 _I don't see why not. I'll see if I can :3_

I smiled happily. "Okay, see you then." I bowed and excused myself.

11:46am

I was in the recreational room.

Meditating on a mat, I breathed slowly.

 _Focus..._

An image burned itself in front of my closed eyes.

Fire.

Death.

The temple.

I opened my eyes wildly, unable to wipe the image from my vision.

I woke up on the mat. Confused I glanced at the clock.

12:03pm

Looking around, I found Riven sitting on the mat next to me.

"What...?"

One of her eyes opened, a slit. "You were talking in your sleep. Everything okay?"

"I... I'm fine."

Riven stared at me through her half open eye. "Sounded like a nightmare."

I glared at her. "I'm fine."  
Riven stayed still, meditating silently.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my own meditation.

I breathed in. I breathed out.

 _Ah..._

I sat, lost in a world of silence.

I was interrupted by a vision. Not a dream, I wasn't sleeping. A vision.

A boy about 12 was standing with a older girl. Their backs were to me, I couldn't see their faces.

The girl was staring at a glass case.

"Sis...?" The boy spoke.

"Shh... they'll hear us." The girl whispered back. They both glanced somewhere behind me, but I caught a glimpse of both of them.

They were siblings, nothing could deny that.

2 sets of brown eyes.

The girl a bluenette, her brother with a black mass of unruly hair.

The same cheekbones, the same noses.

"They're both asleep Sis, I don't think they'll hear us," the younger boy whispered.

Shrugging, the siblings looked back at the case.

I caught a glimpse.

A knife. An ethwal.

"Someday, I want to be just like them..." The girl's voice faded as the scene faded as well.

I woke.

 _Why...?_

My eyes opened themselves, light trickling in.

Riven was gone, but a note lay on my lap.

 _Hey, I had to go, business to attend. You were whispering in your sleep, I heard the name "Sona." What is up about that? Expect questions later._

I groaned. Of course. I didn't tell her about my feelings.

I sat for a couple moments.

Then I remembered about Sona. I smiled. I'll ask her tomorrow during lunch.

I slept fitfully, excited for the day to come.

I nervously ran my hand through my hair for the fifth time.

Maybe she wouldn't come. I had been standing at the entrance to the Garden for twenty minutes.

We had agreed to meet there. But she did not appear.

30 minutes. It felt like an eternity.

…

…

…

Disheartened, I picked up my paper bag with my lunch and turned to leave.

Then...

 _Summoner!_

My ears perked up instantly to the voice, though unable to discern any sound.

I listened carefully, not wanting to turn around.

Did she come?

A light breath reached my ears. Like a sigh.

I couldn't move, paralyzed by the thought of Sona behind me.

2 arms made their way around my shoulders, something... soft pressing on my back.

Surprised, I let out a very unmanly like yelp. Blushing, I turned.

Sona and I stood nose to nose, the former had a smirk on her face.

Her breath smelled like strawberries, panting slightly from trying to catch up with me.

 _Summoner, are you just going to stand there?_

I stared into her blue eyes. I smirked and kissed the top of her nose.

Flustered, Sona hastily backed away, her hands covering her blush.

 _What... What..._ She couldn't form a sentence.

I grinned at her, "Payback." I recalled the day when she licked my nose.

Sona looked at me with a... _look_ her eyes. I shivered, suddenly afraid of her.

Sona took a slow step toward me, but I couldn't move, entranced by her beauty.

Her hand reached out. I couldn't take it anymore.

I rushed forward hugging her.

I was tall, so I didn't hit her... chest.

Yeah... anyway.

After a moment, Sona hugged me back, all hostility gone. I rested with my head on her neck. I wish it would be like that forever, in her arms.

A kick sent me flying backward.

Instincts took over as I landed with a handspring, flipping myself back over.

I looked up. Riven stood over me, anger in her eyes. "What do you think you were doing?"

Embarrassed, I looked down.

I stammered, "W-we were just hugging...?" I ended it like a question.

"Hmph, I know what _you_ were doing. Enjoying the view huh?"

Confused, I cocked my head to the side. "What?"

I looked at Sona and suddenly understood.

Heat quickly rushed to my face as I realized what it must have looked like.

"N-No! That's not-!" Words failed me as I tried to explain myself.\

 _Riven... It's alright, we really were just hugging._ Sona explained for me.

Riven stared at me for a while more. She sighed. "Well, if I must say so myself, you two looked pretty cute together."

We both blushed and looked at the ground.

I glanced at Sona, but when I saw her staring back, I quickly lowered my vision again.

Riven slapped the back of my head. "If you're gonna stare, do it like a man." She chided.

I glanced at Riven, unbelieving. She gave no sign of response, only a slight raise in her left eyebrow.

I slowly turned my head toward Sona. Our eyes met. Sapphire glowed from Sona's eyes.

I didn't look away. I was, still am, mesmerized by her beauty.

Sona blushed after an awkward moment.

 _Stop staring..._

I blushed in return. "Sorry..."

Riven rolled her eyes, then muttered, "I'm bored, see ya around." I grinned.

"Off to play with a certain samurai?"

Riven glared at me. "No of your business."

 _What? Yasuo is seeing Riven?_ Sona interrupted curiously.

Riven shushed her quickly. "Not so loud!" She whispered frantically.

Suitably chastised, Sona's voice went silent, but still had an expression of curiousity.

A loud grumble was heard in the silence.

I blushed as I covered my stomach with my arms.

The women in front of me giggled.

"Better if you go eat with him Sona. Sounds a storm is coming." Riven told her friend.

I blushed deeper at the last comment.

I found myself being led by Sona to the Gardens, her fingers entwined with mine.

Her hips swayed gently in a pair of skinny jeans. Sona wore a loose blue (of course, I thought) shirt with her signature ponytails flowing down her back.

 _Muzzy?_

Startled, I looked up to her eyes. "Did you just call me Muzzy?"

 _Is that not your name?_ Sona cocked her head, puzzled.

"Well, you normally call me 'Summoner' or something." I blushed when she raised her eyebrow.

 _You certainly don't call me 'Champion', so I thought I'd stop calling you 'Summoner'._

"'Kay..." I sat on the hill, an outlook on the rest of the Garden.

Sona lowered herself beside me.

We both watched the other residents frolic in the grass for a moment.

Until our hands touched and I jumped at the contact.

Sona smiled gently. _No need to be afraid._

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Not used to being around so many people." I lied. Sona was the one making me feel like this.

 _It'll be fine. The people here are good people. Except for that Singed guy._ Sona made a face.

I nodded, silently agreeing with her. But when I looked back at Sona, she was deathly pale, her eyes somewhere else, remembering something. Something not good.

I took her hands, and whispered, "It'll be okay."

That snapped her out of her stupor and she looked at me, startled.

When her eyes locked on mine, Sona smiled gently, easing out of the tension in her muscles.

 _Thank you. There's nothing that calms m-_

Suddenly, she blushed and turned away.

 _N-nothing..._

I was completely ignorant at the time, and simple shrugged and said, "If you say so."

I failed to see the happy expression on Sona's face when she looked at me.

A tug on my jacket turned my attention back toward her.

"Hm-?"

Oh.

Sona was hugging me.

It felt _absolutely_ wonderful that she was hugging me. I hugged her back.

When we pulled away, we ate lunch quietly, enjoying the peace between ourselves.

I wish it could be like this everyday, for the rest of time.

I smiled quietly to myself.

 **CUT. heh heh, feels good not to hurt my character for once. Thanks for reading. Until next time, IJM out.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Pokes head out of house* Hi...? *Greeted by a rock to the face*  
I know, I know... Haven't been posting. But here it is :)**

* * *

Sona quietly sat in her room.

Fortunately, her window faced the gardens, so she was able to think and gaze at the same time.

As she watched the residents of the Institute frolic in the Gardens, a certain raven haired Summoner popped into her mind.

Blushing, Sona covered her cheeks and shook her head gently.

 _A Summoner and a Champion cannot be together._ Sona gently chided herself.

It was none to true, as the two different types of people in the Institute were forbidden to interact intimately without an agreement from the High Counselor.

Frankly, Sona thought the High Counselor would highly disagree with that rule.

But, however, rules were only made rules when there was a reason to make it in the first place.

The High Counselor definitely didn't want any of the Champions to get hurt because of hormones.

No, the risk was too high. Maybe the rule was for the better.

 _But can they make an exception? Nooo..._ Sona had already visited the High Counselor to get permission to ask out the young man to dinner. It didn't matter what gender asked. As long as they happy right? Of course, the High Counselor agreed with Sona on that, but didn't give her permission because Muzzy was still "fresh out of school".

In other words, too young for her.

 _Now that, is, and always will be, completely wrong._

Sona wasn't too much older, just about 25.

 _Okay,_ Sona admitted to herself, _That's pushing it._

Muzzy had treated her with nothing but respect ever since they started working together.

Yes, that was to be expected, but Sona wanted to be seen as a person. Not just an accomplice with some magic.

Sure, okay, she kinda saved his life once or twice. Sona was pretty sure that he only saw her on the outside.

 _But his eyes._

Muzzy's eyes weren't appropriate for his age. At 21, he should be happy to be done with college, off hanging out with friends and whatnot. But it just wasn't like that.

His eyes were secluded from the world, performing a cautious sweep of any room he entered.

It looked so casual to an onlooker, but Sona knew it was a habit. One that had formed many years ago because something happened. What that thing was, Sona wasn't sure.

His face was always neutral, only stepping out of its usual demeanor when with his friends.

However, that face was always different around her. There was the ever present respect, but lately, there's been something else.

Wonder.

Maybe happiness?  
 _Love?  
_ The blue haired Maven shook her head vigorously at the last one.

 _Definitely not._

That little voice in the back of her mind spoke up.

 _But he's summoned no one but you for the past 3 months._

 _That doesn't mean anything!_ Sona responded quickly.

The voice was smug. _Oh, but it does. You just don't want to admit it._

 _He's too fragile._ Sona chided.

She could feel the smirk in her head. _You know that's a lie._

Sona sighed, relenting. _I don't to hurt him anymore than the world already has._

 _You know that's an excuse, you supposed to_ heal _people._

Sona couldn't respond to that.

Glancing at the clock, she got up.

Four o'clock. Perfect.

Quietly dressing into a casual shirt and loose jeans, she decided to go to the Gardens to think.

Of course, _he_ had to be there, in her favorite spot.

Muzzy quietly rested against the tree atop the hill. His hand was clenching and unclenching at his side, grasping for something that wasn't there.

Sona was confused. His knife was holstered safely on his belt, so he obviously wasn't thinking about it.

 _So what is he...?_

Suddenly he put his hands together and interlaced them together, staring intently.

Slowly, Sona came to a realization.

Muzzy wanted something more.

 _To be wanted? To be loved?  
_ Sona floated gently up the hill, coming to a rest beside the Summoner, who was deep in thought.

Sona almost gasped out loud.

Muzzy's eyes were clouded with pain, anger, regret, and most of all, regret.

She had never seen one so internally conflicted in her career.

He jumped when she touched his shoulder.

Instantly recognizing her blue hair, Muzzy immediately jumped up and greeted her.

"Sona!"

 _Good afternoon Muzzy._ Sona smiled at him fondly.

She couldn't help but notice that he seemed to hold her in some sort of light, staring at her face for a couple moments.

Sona blushed lightly, waving her hand hastily in front of his eyes.

 _Um... anyone home?_

Rousing himself, Muzzy's eyes cleared, focusing on her.

"Yeah... yeah, just," he paused, eyes clouding, "thinking..."

Sona slowly floated closer, then hesitated.

 _Maybe I shouldn't?_

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Startled, Sona didn't respond, but came to a decision. She gently hugged him back.

Lowering her feet to the ground, Sona let him head rest on her shoulder.

 _His hair feels nice..._ It was true, Muzzy's hair was very soft.

"-you." She looked down at his voice.

 _Hm? Sorry, zoned out._ Sona rested her chin on his head sheepishly.

Muzzy quickly looked up, saying, "No, no! It's fine!" He hastily let go of her.

"Sorry about that, wasn't thinking clearly."

 _It's quite alright. Your hugs do feel nice after all._

Sona giggled as he looked at the ground.

 _Come, let us sit._

Leaning against the tree, Sona could admire Muzzy without him noticing.

Or so she thought.

After a few minutes of staring, Muzzy blushed and muttered, "Uh... is there something on my face?"

Sona, in a trance, whispered, _Only handsomeness..._

Muzzy turned to her incredulously. Sona, realizing what she just said, covered her face.

The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow, "Are you... okay?"

Blue hair shook back and forth, _I'm... conflicted._

Muzzy shrugged, "Such is the way of life."

He turned away. "However, I am conflicted as well."

Sona looked at him, concerned.

"It's been on my mind for a while. I asked Riven about it. This feeling... is this what people call... love?"

The Maven's hopes lifted internally as the voice spoke to her.

 _See? He returns your feelings._

Sona quickly shut it out, not willing to interrupt him.

"She's always on my mind, like an itch I can't scratch. I want to believe she loves me back..."

 _She will, if you try ^_^_

Muzzy sighed, "But she's a Champion."

Sona's eyes widened, but still refused to accept hope. _But..._

"Yes, I know. Champions and Summoners cannot be together. The High Counselor explained it."

Hence the look the High Counselor was giving Sona.

 _Who is it?_

Muzzy sighed yet again, "That's the thing. It'll be really awkward if I tell you."

Sona leaned forward, _I won't tell anyone._

He turned to her, "I... alright." Muzzy took her hands into his. "It's... you."

His eyes started to fade when Sona didn't respond. She saw then break into pieces.

He turned away, releasing her hands.

He whispered, "Sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

Sona was wide eyed with surprise, but recovered quickly.

She reached out toward the silent Summoner.

Spinning him around, Sona pressed her lips to his.

He immediately responded.

Moaning into the kiss, Sona pulled him closer, increasing the kiss's intensity.

As they ran out of air, the Maven pulled away.

 _I love you._

Muzzy's eyes reformed, the shattered glass going in reverse, forming into its former whole.

"Really?" Was the barely whispered question.

Sona answered him with another kiss.

Muzzy frowned, "What's so funny?"

 _I thought you didn't even see me as anyone other than a Champion._

She got a shrug in response, "Respect around elders is something I do instinctively I guess."

They stood hand in hand on the hill for a while, wind blowing gently, hair flowing.

Until Vi walked by with a certain sheriff in her arms, wolf-whistling to them.

Blushing, the pair jumped apart, just in time for Riven to notice them.

The white haired ex-exile walked from the entrance of the Garden, eyebrow raised all the while.

Stopping at the bottom at the bottom of the hill, she asked, "Well, Muzzy?"

Nervously, he nodded.

Muzzy started to open his mouth, "Do-"

Riven waved her hand, "Yes, yes, I approve. Don't go and ruin the moment because of me."  
Muzzy grinned happily, taking Sona's hand again and started walking toward Riven.

Riven turned muttering, "-is he?"

Sona smirked.

 _Waiting for someone?_

"Yes, I- wait, what?" Riven turned and glared at Sona.

By that time, the pair had reached the bottom of the hill.

Still smirking, Sona responded, _A certain wind samarai?_

Hesitating, Riven glanced at Muzzy.

He merely shrugged. "I already know. Yasuo asked me about you anyway."  
Both women looked at him with their mouths open.

"He asked _you?_ "

 _He asked_ you?

Muzzy frowned, confused, "Uh... yeah?"

Sona turned to Riven trimphantly, _Ha! See? He does have the balls!_

Riven rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever." Then she was red.

"Ah... there he is..." Yasuo had entered the Garden.

Swiftly scanning the yard, his eyes quickly found Riven's white hair.

Raising his eyebrows at Sona and Muzzy's presence, he greeted Riven with a "hello".

He turned to Sona and bowed, "Hello Sona. Beautiful as ever."  
He turned to Muzzy and grinned, "Hey, how does the wind fare?"

The raven haired Summoner rolled his eyes and snuggled into Sona's side.

The wind users looked on, smirking as Sona blushed and hugged Muzzy back.

As Muzzy stepped away from Sona, although not that far, he looked back at Yasuo.

"How does the wind fare for you?"

Riven glared at him. Yasuo just grinned.

"Pretty good, although she's a feisty one."

Riven turned to Yasuo, "Hey! I'm not..."

Yasuo chuckled and just swept her into his arms, "Yes, you are, but I don't mind."

As Riven sighed happily, Sona looked down at Muzzy while he looked up simultaneously.

They smirked knowingly at each other and left the Gardens to the wind users.

Sona was sitting on a bench with Muzzy, right outside the Garden.

She turned to him, contemplating something, hesitated, and tapped his shoulder.

Coming out of a trance, Muzzy responded, "Hm?"

 _Why me?  
_ She got a blank stare as an answer.

 _Well, there's so many better women out there..._

This made Muzzy raise his eyebrows.

"No, there aren't." He stated it bluntly.

Blushing furiously, Sona said, " _But... I'm a champion..."_

She ended the statement meekly.

Muzzy shrugged, "So? That won't mean anything. I'll still love you."  
Contented, Sona rested her head on his shoulder. _Okay._

She felt him tense, then relax. He sighed contentedly.

A while later, Sona stomach growled hungrily.

She sat up, blushing madly.

Sona quickly glanced at Muzzy, but found him sleeping.

He looked so peaceful, the worry lines gone, his body completely relaxed.

The Maven smiled gently and picked him up, one arm under his knees, the other clutching his back.

Making sure she hadn't woken him, Sona floated down the hall.

Reaching his room, she gently propped him up on her shoulder.

When Sona grasped for the door handle, she didn't feel it.

Looking down, the door knob was missing.

Then the door fell inward.

Sona could only stare in shock.

It fell into the room, thudding onto the floor.

The former room was trashed.

Ripped books and broken furniture lay all over the floor, food thrown everywhere.

In the very middle of the mess, a single piece of paper lay, a huge sword slammed into the wood beside it.

Glancing down, Sona read a single word written in jagged letters:

R E VE N GE

Sona grew angry, her eyes flashing, ethwal appearing in her hands.

In an angry chord, she sent a bolt of magic through the huge sword, splicing it in half.

The sword disappeared from the overload of magic residue.

Gaze softening, Sona turned toward the room, but concluded that it could not be repaired in time.

Gently thanking the ethwal, it hummed softly and faded from her hands.

Turning back to the door, she found Muzzy looking at her.

With anger?

With regret?

With happiness?  
With trust?  
She could not tell.

But when he responded, he did with a hug.

"Thank you."  
Sona immediately hugged him back, _Your most welcome Muzzy._

Muzzy sighed, pulling away.

"What was that sword, from those idiots I met during my first week?"

Sona glared at the scar in the ground. _Yes._

Muzzy drew small circles in her back, "It's okay, I'm going to be fine."

Her gaze softened again. _Yeah..._

Then she blushed realizing he would have no where to stay for the night.

 _Uh um... do you want to..._

Sona was unable to complete the sentence out of embarrassment.

Muzzy leaned forward, frowning. "Hm...?"

 _Do you want to stay at my room?_ Sona blurted out hastily.

Both individuals blushed simultaneously.

"U-uh..." Muzzy stammered, "Sure, u-uh, I don't, um, have a place to stay tonight anyway."

 _O... okay. C'mon, I'll lead you to my room._

"A-ah, about that... Callion and Tome want to meet with me." Muzzy said apologetically.

 _No no! It's quite alright... I should get my room ready, just in case..._

Muzzy shrugged, not getting the unintentionally implied statement.

"Alright, see you after dinner then."  
Waving over his shoulder, the raven haired Summoner departed.

Sona sighed in relief.

Leaning against the wall, she thought, _That was mortifying._

The voice was back.

Sarcastic, _Well obviously. Just had to make it awkward huh? Could have just asked if he had a place to stay or not._

Sona blushed, _But..._ The Maven couldn't think of an excuse for that argument.

The voice rolled its imaginary eyes, _Next time, go easy on him. I don't think he'll be able to withstand a lot of embarrassment or you'll scare him away._

Sona frowned, _What are you, my mother?_

The voice chuckled, _who knows, maybe I am. But I do know that losing Muzzy will make you regret the day forever._

Sona nodded to herself and vowed to never lose her Summoner.

* * *

 **So... yeah, more plot, more fluff.  
** **Do you guys want me to continue with this story? Not many reviews... but I guess that's my fault huh?  
** **IJM out :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey... a new chapter :)**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I saw.

My room was utter chaos, possessions and furniture destroyed and thrown everywhere.

I think I saw a bit of graffiti on the ceiling.

In the middle of the room, humming with anger, Sona floated in front of a huge sword.

It looked familiar.

A symbol was visible on the hilt. Something like a crescent moon.

In an instant, Sona's ethwal had appeared and destroyed the damned thing.

She seemed to talk to it, and her instrument faded.

Turning toward me, I saw her eyes for a second.

Anger and pain shown through her sapphire irises. Then she saw me.

Surprise flashed by for an instant, then happiness next. And then sadness, realizing that this was my room.

She gently floated down toward the ground.

Sona seemed to be expecting something. She seemed close to tears.

A reaction?

I immediately rushed forward, putting my arms around her.

"Thank you."

Her arms soon followed my example, wrapping me in warmth.

 _You're most welcome Muzzy._

I sighed, pulling away, not wanting to leave her embrace.

"What was that sword, from those idiots I met during my first week?"

Sona turned, I was momentarily distracted by her flowing hair. _Yes._

Her voice was seething.

Worried, I put my hand on her back, rubbing in small circles.

"It's okay, I'm going to be fine," I said soothingly.

She turned back toward me, gaze softening, _Yeah..._

Embarrassment suddenly showed on her face. _Uh um... do you want to..._

The ground must have been interesting.

I was confused, "Hm...?"

 _Do you want to stay at my room?_ Sona blurted out.

I blushed heavily, not expecting the sudden question.

"U-uh..." I stammered, "Sure, u-uh, I don't, um, have a place to stay tonight anyway."

She asked me that right?

Right?

I'm not going crazy am I...?

 _O... okay. C'mon, I'll lead you to my room._

Yep, she really asked me. I wasn't complaining... wait... what?

I remembered something Callion had told me.

"A-ah, about that... Callion and Tome want to meet with me," I said apologetically.

 _No no! It's quite alright... I should get my room ready anyway._

I shrugged; nothing wrong with that right?

"Alright, see you after dinner then," I responded meekly.

Turning toward the door, I waved over my shoulder, looking back for a quick look at my...

Girlfriend? Is that what they called it?

I quickly rushed down the stairs, blushing furiously.

Jeez...

Quickly striding over to my two best friends, both of them grinned at my face.

"Hey Muzz, how are ya man?" Tome asked.

Callion spoke almost at the same time as Tome. "How are ya mate?"

I shrugged, "The usual, not to bad."

Tome's grin, if not already at its limit, widened even further. "Nothing especially... _fluffy_ to speak of today?"

Thinking back to a couple minutes ago, I blushed when I remembered Sona asking about if I had a place to stay. "No...?"

Even _I_ thought that sounded stupid as the word fell out of my mouth.

Tome's eyes were already in motion, completing a full circle before resting on me.

"C'mon Muzz, we know something happened."

Callion bobbed his head slightly.

I sighed, "Nothing big."

I got two raised eyebrows in response.

Tome's voice was incredulous, "Really?"

"Yep," I curtly replied.

Callion stared at me, eyebrow still near his hairline, "We saw you at the Gardens with a _certain_ Champion."

I gaped at him, "You stalked me?"

The pair looked offended. "Oh, no. I wouldn't call that _stalking._ More like... Observing."

Tome grinned, "You aren't getting out of this Muzz, might as well break it to us."

Staring at them, I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them, suddenly feeling a whole lot more tired. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Callion grinned, "Awesome mate. Let's find somewhere to sit first though eh? I'm sure Muzz has a _lot_ to tell here."

Rolling my eyes, I resigned to my fate and followed them to the Recreational Area.

"No. Bloody. Way." Callion said in shock, clearly iterating the native swear word.

Tome looked pleased, "Kissed her huh? Nice going man."

Callion put his fingers to his temples, "You kissed a _Champion?_ "

"Yep."

I think he would need a moment to recuperate from my story, so I turned to Tome.

"What do you think?"

Tome scratched his chin, "Well considering you kissed the most sought after Champion in the Institute, I'd say you're in a pretty good position."

Confused, I asked, "Why do you say that? The High Counselor will be out for my blood if she finds out."

Tome barked a hearty laugh. "Man, no one will bother you. Have you seen Sona in a full out rage? It's not something to reckon with. You basically get a free pass to do whatever Sona sees fit."

"But..." I cleared my throat, "I can do _anything?_ "

Tome shrugged, "If Sona agrees with your point of view, she'll most likely allow you to."

"But..." I said again.

I got another shrug in response.

Callion slowly came back to the mortal world, sitting up and blinking rapidly.

I chuckled at his expression, "Mate, if you stay like that too long, it'll stick."

Shaking his head slightly, Callion gazed somewhere with a faraway look.

"I wonder what it's like to have a girlfriend..."

Tome and I glanced at each other and said simultaneously, "Don't worry mate, another weird one will come along some time."

Callion looked balefully at us, "Really."

I grinned, "Sure."  
Suddenly recalling Tome's earlier statement, I frowned, "Wait, Sona has a rage mode?"

Tome nodded gravely, "Last time, an entire floor on the west wing had been destroyed."  
I gaped at him, "An entire... floor?"

"Yep."

I blinked, trying to imagine the destruction. My imagination was interrupted by Tome's voice.

"Whatever you're imagining, I don't think it's close to what we," he gestured to Callion, "saw."

Callion nodded, recalling the day, "The Summoner that provoked her resigned the day after."

I shuddered, "I guess I have to stay off her mean side huh?"  
Both heads of my friend's bobbed, "Most definitely."  
I checked the clock.

9:48 pm

I blanched, "Oh man, we've been here for a while."

Quickly rising, I waved over my shoulder looking back, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

I heard an accented voice say, "Make sure to use protection mate!"

Rolling my eyes, I flipped the bird as I rounded the corner, hurrying toward the Champion wing.

Panting, I reached a door.

~ _Sona Buvelle~_

Well, that was an interesting door sign.

Catching my breath, I hurriedly made sure I looked presentable.

I gently knocked on the door.

I heard stumbling, soft footsteps, and then the door silently opened.

Sona stood in front of me, hair in its classic double pony tail, but adorned in a loose blue top and sweats.

Smiling slightly, she led me inside, closing the door softly.

I turned, wanting to look at her.

She noticed me staring and smirked, clasping her hands behind her back.

 _Like what you see?  
_ Blushing, I hastily averted my eyes to the floor. Hearing silent tinkling laughter, I peeked upward.

My maven... when did I start saying "my"?... giggled again, a enveloped me in another hug.

I was starting to get a addicted to these hugs.

I nestled my face in the crook of her neck, holding her back.

We stood there for a while, enjoying each others presence.

Coming to a mutual agreement, we pulled away from each other to discuss the sleeping arrangements.

 _So, I have a futon, a separate room with its own bed, or you can sleep with me._

I nearly fell down when I heard that last one.

"Uh... what was that last one?"

 _Nothing!_

A pause.

 _Unless you actually want to...?_

I glanced at her, "Are you okay with that?"

Sona nodded shyly. _I'll be okay._

I smiled hesitantly.

I wasn't going to fast was I?

Sona noticed my hesitation.

 _Oh don't worry, I'm just worried that you'll regret it..._

Sadness emanated from her.

I held out my hands, "Oh no! I'll never reject you!" I declared, flashing a smile and a thumbs-up.

Sona's mood lifted.

 _Okay~_

She looked at my attire and faltered, _Erm... do you need to change?_

Realizing I was still in my standard Summoner uniform, I quickly affirmed the question and looked for the bathroom.

 _I'm going to try to sleep okay?_ She called after me.

"Sure, that's fine!" I called back.

Entering the smallish bathroom, I quickly stripped my robes and put on a loose t-shirt with a pair of pajama pants to go with it.

Carefully folding my uniform, I unlocked the door and stepped out into the dark bedroom, setting my robes on a nearby chair.

I could see Sona's form already under the blanket.

I slowly climbed into the fluffy bed, not wanting to disturb her.

Folding my hands over my chest, I lay on my back contenting myself with listening to Sona breathe. It was quite mesmerizing.

Every so often her breath would flutter, ending in a cute puff.

I smiled to myself, turning on my side to take a peek at her, but found her sapphire orbs staring at me.

I let loose an "eep!" of surprise, jumping slightly.

Sona giggled.

 _Sorry, did I didn't mean to disarm you like that._

Calming myself, I replied, "It's okay, I thought you were asleep anyway."  
We stared into each other's eyes for a while, dark brown drinking in sky blue, hazel against sapphire.

Suddenly, Sona had scooted herself closer to me, my eyes widening at the close proximity between us.

Her voice a whisper, _Can I sleep against you?_

"Sure," I whispered back, not realizing what I said until moments later.

I'm not sure I regretted my agreement however, when Sona's head rested upon my chest.

Feeling her breathing evening out, I put my arms around her, letting sleep consume my consciousness.

We slipped into our dreams with identical smiles.

I immediately recognized the mass of blue hair on my chest as I rose from the unconscious realm.

Glancing down, Sona didn't seem to be awake. I slowly moved my hands away from her, intent on gently removing her head from my chest.

Silken hands gently caught mine in mid flight, guiding them back around Sona's waist.

 _Just a little while more... It's Sunday..._ Her voice begged me to stay.

I smiled, "Sure, as long as you're comfortable."

 _Oh don't worry, I could get used to using you as a pillow..._

Blushing I lowered my head back down, letting my Maven rest.

A little while later, Sona woke up, a cute, yawning image.

I gently took her around the waist, sitting behind her on the bed. "Good morning Sona."

Sona tilted her head around, looking at me from really close. _A good morning indeed..._

She paused as she realized the position we were in. If either one of us moved any closer to the other, we would...

Closing the distance between us, Sona kissed me.

I responded, feeling the love pouring off of her as I did.

It was a gentle kiss, not overstepping the bounds of intimacy, but it felt needy enough for us to continue for quite a while.

Of course, the need to replenish our bodies with oxygen overpowered our kiss, forcing us to gasp for air as we pulled away from each other.

I found my voice, "I love you." I breathed it, it felt so good to finally be able to say it.

I'm pretty sure Sona agreed with me. _I love you too._

Helping Sona up, we mutually agreed to change privately, as to not set off hormones.

I dressed in my usual attire: casual shirt, loose pants, belt with my knife hanging off of it.

Sona looked the same as yesterday, but a deep blue shirt with a music design hugged her curves today. The jeans also showed off her waist, if I may say so myself.

Tying her hair in its signature double ponytail, Sona gave me a smile and floated out the door with me.

A sudden thought occurred to me, "I wonder what the High Counselor would think if we went into the cafeteria together."

Sona's smile was mischievous, _Hm... I think we should kiss as we do so._

That got my head to boil in an instant. "Don't joke about things like that, my head might actually explode..."

Sona giggled, _Oh, don't worry, I won't tease you too hard..._

I suddenly knew how to get my payback for her teasing.

I mock groaned, "But I want to kiss you..."

The blue haired Champion found her face was about as hot as Brand's fire.

"Sorry," I smirked at her, "That was a chance to good to miss."

Sona glared cutely at me, _Not fair!_

I opened my mouth, but she cut me off. _Yes, I know. 'All's fair in love and war.' I get it._

I grinned, humming to myself as we reached the cafeteria doors.

We heard a yell and a bunch of other noises suddenly erupt in the cafeteria.

Frowning, I pushed the door open.

Just in time for a potato to hit my face.

Time seemed to freeze as everyone stopped and stared at me.

The cafeteria was a mess, everyone seemed to have thrown food _everywhere_. Obviously, they still thought of me as a "savior" 'cause everyone simultaneously pointed toward the culprit who hit me. Following the accusing fingers, my eyes found Yasuo, who was casually tossing another potato in his hand. He smirked at me, raising his eyebrows at the Champion who floated behind me.

 _Ah, let me handle this. Face me please._ I complied and promptly turned around.

Peeling the now mushed potato off my face, Sona casually summoned her ethwal.

Everyone who knew about this started to take cover. I, for one, didn't know what was gonna happen, but all I knew was that Yasuo was desperately trying to reach the other side of the cafeteria where the other set of double doors lay.

He almost made it when a bullet of potato sailed at a tremendous speed, smacking him in the backside.

The sound it made had everyone laughing.

Admiring her work for a moment, Sona turned to the rest of the room and shrugged, as if to say, _Go on now, nothing more to see._ The room returned to its former chaos.

After thanking her instrument, she turned toward me to inspect the damage.

I assured her that it would take a lot more than a simple potato to remove me from her side.

I got a beautiful smile in return that made the ordeal all worth it. Unfortunately, the _entire room_ had watched and now was completely silent again. I heard a wolf-whistle. There's only one person who would do that.

I glanced at Sona, then picked up a stray potato. Handing half to her, I asked to the crowd, "Now, who wants it?"

They all ducked, but I only had one person in mind.

Making a finger gun, I pointed Callion out, drawing back my starch projectile.

He noticed and grinned, ducking behind a knocked over table, then returning fire.

I rolled, corn-off-the-cob barely missing. My feet returned to the ground, already in motion.

Grabbing a handful of corn, swiftly dodging a burrito and throwing my handful was all I registered.

I didn't expect to see Mellie in my line of fire.

My eyes widened as Tome slowly turned with a tomato. And an evil grin on his face.

Turning swiftly, I booked it back toward the door.

Slide, _splatter,_ vault, _smack,_ front flip, _sploop,_ side spin.

I almost made it to the door when both doors opened with a bang.

Stopping myself before I ran into the High Counselor, I swiftly went into a bow. Simultaneously, the rest of the of the cafeteria followed my example.

"Well, well. Another food fight." The High Counselor's voice wasn't seething, like I expected.

Amused was a better word to describe it.

"Anyone care to tell me who started this war?"

A rustle turned my head.

Vi had jabbed a thumb toward Jayce, "He asked for it."  
The High Counselor raised an esteemed eyebrow. "How, exactly, did he _ask_ for it?"

Jinx giggled, "Same as last time." Her rocket launcher shifted slightly, metal parts quietly clanking around.

Muted sounds of amusement floated around the room. The Sheriff of Piltover covered her face in embarrassment.

The High Counselor sighed loudly, "Again? Caitlyn, keep your girlfriend under control. Otherwise I'll have to make you two eat separately."

Caitlyn nodded silently, glaring at Vi. The pink haired woman looked innocently at her, licking the cream off a vanilla cupcake.

The High Counselor directed her attention to Sona, who had floated over beside me.

Giving me a once over, she looked right into my eyes. I was about to bow again when a hand gently pulled my chin up. The High Counselor studied me carefully.

I suddenly realized what her eye color was.

 _Her_ eye color.

No no no... I can't...

It was too late.

My memories ran free.

Whatever the High Counselor said was lost as the world changed.

I was alone, like usual.

Surrounded, no where to run.

A single person stood across from me.

A weapon.

One knife.

My sister, her throat slit, lay in my arms, her last words: "I lov..."

She didn't complete the sentence.

Knife unsheathed, a web of steel, blood splattering my arms.

And still, a single girl stood across from me.

 _Her._

I snarled.

Suddenly, I awoke.

My knife rested on the High Counselor's neck.

I leaped back in terror, what have I done?

All but one of her guards stood, nursing a cut on their arm.

The rest lay unconscious.

Everyone was silent.

I dropped my knife, steel ringing out.

Sona stared at me in shock, unable to talk to me.

The High Counselor was staring at me with a calculating look.

The guard behind the High Counselor had a mask on, but I knew what he was feeling.

Fear.

I whispered, "I'm sorry."

I hoped no one saw the tears that ran as I fled the cafeteria.

* * *

 **And... there it is. A little more background, a little more fluff. Later, IJM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. I'm back. Turns out having 3 projects to do really limits your time to write. Sorry about the short chapters, I plan to rewrite this with more content and a little more sense. I still want to write and devote myself to this. Thanks to those who still visit and read my story. You may read :)**

* * *

Sitting on the roof, it turns out, is really relaxing.

And cold as hell, even though the sun had already broke the horizon line.

I shivered for a while, pulling my robes closer around me.

 _What have I done?_

The thought hit me.

I might as well be kicked from the Institute.

If not, then banned from ever interacting with the people here.

Just playing on the Rift. Alone.

I laughed humorlessly to myself. I've been alone before. I'll make it.

But my thoughts switched to Sona.

My calm exterior crashed, breaking into tears.

Sona.

Damn it.

What was I supposed to do? Our relationship was definitely over. After what happened back there, I don't think we'll ever talk again. All because of my past. Just when I thought I had left it all behind, coming to the dream of all dreams: The Institute of War, The League of Legends, The Summoner's Rift.

And then, _she_ had to come back and haunt me forever.

Dark blue eyes, nothing like Sona's light blue ones.

Chocolate colored hair streamed down her shoulders.

A smirk was on her face, laughing silently at me.

I didn't try to stop the transition as my memories took over. No point in trying.

Eyebrows slowly slanted down, forming a "V" over her eyes.

Irises darkened, almost black.

The smirk became a grin, too wide for the face.

Blood splattered her arms as she raised a hand.

A knife, ancient and ornate, dripped the red substance.

I held my sister, and again, I heard her voice.

" _I... lov-"_

I would never hear those words come from her mouth again.

Opening my eyes, I realized I was crying.

Of course, who wouldn't?

 _Her._ Duh.

I sat on the roof, watching the sun rise.

 _I guess I'll just sit here and watch the sun before I leave._

Nothing to bring home anyway. Everything in my room had been destroyed.

I left my knife in the cafeteria.

Might as well head home right now.

Getting up, I heard the roof door open.

I turned toward the door.

Three older guys stood in front of the door.

All wore the crescent moon logo on their robes.

And masks (which looked awful, if I may say so).

After having a one sided staring contest, (can't really have one if you're wearing a mask) they started to walk forward.

The one in the middle spoke, "We are here to take our revenge."

The right one spoke, "Deny, and our wrath will be directed elsewhere."

The left one spoke, "Accept, and die at our hands."

They stopped not five feet away.  
Well, shit.

I couldn't hurt my friends any more then I already have.

Might as well die fighting.

Facing them, I said, "I accept. Do your worst."  
They moved around me, "Take ten seconds to prepare, then we will attack."  
I breathed in, I breathed out.

One.

My father's instructions rang in my ears, countless drill lessons echoing.

Two.

Left shoulder toward your opponent.

Three.

Feet must be shoulder width apart. Stand flatfooted until the attack comes. You must preserve your strength no?

Four.

Hands low, loose fists.

Five

Head high, look them in the eye.

Six

Bend your knees.

Seven, eight.

Maintain your dignity, even in death.

Nine.

Good, now make me proud.

Ten.

All three moved in at once.

I was already on the balls of my feet.

I ducked, rolling out of the middle, but they were already attacking again.

Knocking aside a fist, I caught another, retaliating with a punch of my own. My target danced back, another taking his place. I crouched, sweeping my left leg toward my new opponent. He jumped, countering with a downward kick. I moved my head out of the way just in time. Forcing my body up, I whirled around, swinging a fist at the one sneaking up behind me. He dodged, and we were back to square one. Although a bit tired. The stood around me, slowly closing in, making the triangle smaller and smaller.

Again, I faked a punch, rolling outside the encasement.

I breathed heavily. Keeping track of all three was a tiring process, but I still had adrenaline rushing through me. Letting my fists dangle, I watched as my opponents assessed me, considering their options.

I guess they figured out a straight rush won't do anything except make us all tired.

The three slowly advanced as I stood my ground.

Suddenly, the middle one leaped forward, a quarter-staff in his hands. I was startled by the appearance of a weapon, I made a hasty retreat. I almost fell off the roof, but managed to keep my balance. I didn't dare take my eyes off my opponents.

They stopped in front me, letting the fact that I was cornered sink in.

A voice spoke, "So, now, your life ends."

They advanced once more. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow.

When I opened my eyes, I was falling.

Three hooded figures watched me as I started to accelerate.

The roof's edge disappeared, the top floors passing by.

I was really starting to pick up speed, the Institute became a blur.

Was this what it means to have life flash by?

…

Sorry Sona. I can't be there for you any more.

…

Good bye Callion, Tome. Thanks for everything. Good luck with your girls.

…

Thanks Yasuo. Your advice really helped. Say hi to Riven for me.

…

Pain spread throughout my lower back. I resigned to my fate. Closing my eyes, I waited for death.

After a while, I said what any other death expecting person would say: "Why the hell does it hurt so much?"

I reluctantly opened my eyes, wanting to see what was inhibiting my passage to the underworld.

The world swam before me when I tried to get up to fast. I was on the ground, no doubt about the rough terrain under my fingers.

"So," I mumbled through the pain, "Can I die or what?"

"Son, if you say that again, I'll make you run the course three times over. Without breaks."

That voice...

Slow bits of information started to come back to me as I felt myself being carried by someone.

That voice taught me had to read.

How to write.

How to fight.

How to wield a weapon.

How to treat my elders.

How to treat a lady.

How to be a gentleman.

I knew exactly who it was.

"Father...?"

"Yes child," was my answer, "and if I ever see something so ridiculous again, I will personally pull hairs out of your skull."

I winced inwardly, that had been the most painful.

"Now, is Soraka around? We need to get you a healer."

Wait whut.

My vision was still blurry. "How do you know about 'raka?"

"Enunciate clearly. I know her from my visit."

"Visit...?"  
"Yes child."  
I heard a gasp, a stumble and light hoof-steps coming toward us. A slight incantation could be heard, and my vision cleared. Painfully. Like someone was pressing down on my eyes. I closed my eyes again, unable to bear it.

"Oh, sorry!" Soraka spoke, "I forgot about that!"

The pain stopped.

Then I blacked out.

I cautiously opened my eyes. Soraka's face anxiously hovered above me. As she saw my eyes open, she called over her shoulder, "He's awake!"

She muttered, "For the last time, I hope."

Only one pair of footsteps traced a path to the bed I was in.

My father's clean shaven face appeared out the corner of my eye.

"So, what do you think you were doing?"

I cringed, but I knew better than to lie. "Uh... fighting...?"

An eyebrow took flight, "On the roof." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes..."

My father took a moment to consider that.

"Hmph, there are so many better places to fight. But of course, you had to take the roof."

"It wasn't my choice!" I countered, still unable to move my head. It was awkward talking to the ceiling.

"Did it ever occur to you to re-schedule the fight?"

"I didn't really have a choice..."

I could hear Father's eyes narrowed, "Who, exactly, are these people? And why are you in a conflict with them?"

Soraka answered for me, "They are a clan of the 'promises'. They make impossible promises to newcomers arriving here and kill those who break them. Your son killed the clan's leader, inciting revenge throughout the clan."

My father stared at me, seemingly analyzing the information he was given, but I knew what he was doing.

He was considering a punishment to give me. Inciting conflict, intentional or not, is highly disregarded within my family. Father always got that look on his face when he was about to give his sentence.

I automatically shrunk back in fear when his mouth opened again. Father's punishments were always harder than Mom's.

"Bathroom duty for a month."

My eyes widened, that was nothing!

"However," he paused, "You must introduce the respectable young woman that you have Summoned for the time you have been here."

My heart sank; if it hadn't been submerged already, it was definitely buried in the ocean floor now.

Sona.

Well, shit.

I could definitely introduce them to each other.

But if Sona didn't kill me, Father would definitely do the deed.

Not only had I started a conflict, I had disrespected the one who respected me the most.

I considered how to tell Father my misdeeds (or deciding my fate. However you want to see it.). Lying was not an option. I owe my Father too much. I also respect him too much. Not being able to lie crossed everything off my list except for the option of certain death. So, I told him.

"Father, I don't think I'll be able to introduce you to that Champion."  
"And why is that?"

I took a light breath. "I ran away."

My father paused. "You had another blackout." He preferred statements, not questions.

"Yes."

"And so you ran. Away, from your problem."

"Yes," I whispered.

"What was your relationship with this Champion?"

I was offset by the unexpected question. "Erm, we were... ah, dating." I stumbled over my words.

"So in other words, you disrespected her."

My voice was void of emotion now. "Yes."

"Child, if you do not fix this problem by tomorrow, you will not be doing bathroom duty. I have better plans for your time. However, if you manage to stabilize your relationships, perhaps I will consider letting you get off with mere bathroom duty."  
I didn't smile, despite my second chance. "Your word is my duty Father."

"Good. You have until nineteen-hundred hours tomorrow. Do not fail. Report to my room before the stated time."

He turned toward Soraka, abruptly standing. "Thank you for caring for him. Make sure he is able to walk by tomorrow morning." With a bow, my father excused himself.

Soraka glanced at my father's retreating back, then turned back toward me.

"Get a good night's rest," was all she said.

She chanted a few soft words, and all faded to dark.

I woke suddenly.

The clock hanging on the wall told me it was 6:34 in the morning. Early huh.

Testing my legs, I learned that I could move them without crying out in pain. Might as well carry out Father's orders.

The journey through the halls of the Institute was long. Fortunately, it was still too early for the Rift to be accessible, so no one was up to see me.

I thought about how to apologize.

Starting to list them, I suddenly realized I had arrived at my destination. And I haven't even thought of the first way to say "sorry".

Well, okay.

Gathering my courage and some last minute review of what to say, I knocked gently on the door.

The scoot of a chair. Footsteps. Lock clicking open.

A beautiful face appeared.

Sona.

I stared at her. Sona's face was tear-stained and heavy bags haunted her eyes.

 _I did this._

The sky blue eyes widened at me, hands coming up to cover her mouth which had fallen open.

 _I made her cry._

I stepped forward, Sona stepped back. I paused, frightened.

 _I did this to her._

Sona shut her eyes tightly. Her voice sounded quietly.

 _Is that really you?  
_ I brought her into my arms, resting her face on my shoulder.

"Yes."

As she confirmed the voice match, she sobbed even harder.

 _I thought- I thought you died._

Her arms weaved their way around me.

 _I thought I would never see you again._

She was crying.

"I know," I answered, "I'm sorry."  
Her hands came up, cupping my face. Sona's face lifted from my shoulder, blue eyes staring into mine.

I hesitated, "You aren't mad?"

Her face leaned in a little bit, but it stopped right in front of me, staring me down.

 _Don't ever leave me again._ Her voice was a whisper, but she never broke eye contact.

I stared at her for a moment, drinking in her beauty.

I whispered back, "I promise."

Slowly, Sona weakly smiled. She closed her eyes, leaning in. I knew exactly what she wanted.

We kissed tenderly, and I knew I had been forgiven.

As we drew back from each other, Sona wiped her eyes. She smiled and the room seemed to lighten just a bit.

 _I love you._

Oh, that really made me happy. To hear those words spoken to me. No one else had to be here. It was just us, in that moment. I rested my forehead against her's.

"I love you too."

Contented, Sona nuzzled me.

A voice made itself known.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Startled, I turned, finding Riven and Yasuo standing arm in arm in the doorway. Sona glared at her friend. _Great. Just when I thought I could have quiet time with my Summoner._

I blushed when she said 'my'. That really got the butterflies going in my stomach.

Riven rolled her eyes, "Oh, hush. _Your_ Summoner is most likely going to be here all day." Yasuo nodded in agreement. "Muzzy here is probably going to keep you company after what happened anyway."

I glared at him. "Probably?"

My older friend smirked. "Okay, how about most likely going to procreate with his girlfriend?"

As Sona and I found the floor extremely interesting, Riven smacked Yasuo on the arm. "That wasn't nice!" "But it was an opportunity to good to miss!" Yasuo whined.

I have to say, even in my most embarrassing moment, hearing the usually honorable Yasuo _whine_ was quite amusing. Sona and I snickered.

We were ignored as Riven returned an answer, "Well, I've seen the way you look at me!" Yasuo raised an eyebrow, "And, pray-tell, how exactly do I look at you?"

Riven slowly narrowed her eyes (although she never removed herself from Yasuo's side), "Do you really want me to say it?" Yasuo widened his eyes, "No no no, I was joking!"

The white haired ex-noxian wagged a finger, "Ah ah, too late." Clearing her throat, she loudly stated, "Yasuo has looked at me with sexua-" Yasuo had desperately covered her mouth with his hand. "Riven! That's not... I mean, it's not like you aren't attractive in _that_ way, but-"

"So you _do_ look at me like that!"

"No, I didn't mean it like-"  
"Am I not pretty enough?"

"No!"

As they bantered, Sona and I glanced each other giggling.

It looks like everything is was going to be okay.

Except for the bathroom duty of course. That was going to cut into my schedule.

Sona and I had breakfast with the two ex-exiles before they left to do... stuff... with each other. (Yasuo said the had a meeting, but that's a load of bollocks, as Callion would say) We sat, hand in hand, quietly enjoying the peace between us.

When I brought up the subject of my Father, she interrogated me on his character.

"Well, he taught me the basics of life, how to fight and respect."

 _Did he punish you?_

"Only if I deserved it. Mind you, the punishments were fair enough."

 _Good. I wouldn't want him to hurt you because of me._

"Oh no, that was my fault. One hundred percent."

 _If only I had checked the roof first, maybe this wouldn't have happened._

"Thank you for trying to look for me, but I'd rather you stay out of the way of those goons."

Sona agreed, but she still regretted her decision to not check the roof.

I glanced at the clock.

10:10 am.

Damn, time doesn't fly when you're with your girlfriend. It freaking time warps to next year. It's been 4 hours already.

"I should probably introduce you to my Father."

Sona sighed, disappointed that we had to move from our intimate position. _Yeah..._

Helping her up, I laced our fingers and glanced down.

It just felt so perfect, the way our fingers entwined.

 _Is that what you were imagining at the Gardens?_ Sona's voice resounded inside my head.

I thought back to our confession in the Gardens. Oh yeah, I was thinking about that huh. I guess Sona had understood my thinking process. One of the many benefits of being an emphatic support.

"Yeah, I guess I let my mind take over. I really wanted to see what the real thing looked like." I responded, but only loud enough for Sona to hear.

Sona's hand swung mine back and forth. _Now you get to see it everyday!_

I smiled, "Yes, and I'm truly grateful."

Sona smiled back.

We passed the intersection where all the Champion halls meet: North side was Noxus, East side was the City of Piltover, Demacia was the South, and the Ionians resided on the West side. A great spiraling staircase wound itself through the middle of the room. An engraved plague gave instructions: Up – The Shadow Isles and Bilgewater. And below that, Down – The Summoners' level.

As we started our descent, I swore I saw Darius talking to Lux. But that was impossible, I frowned. The Hand of Noxus and the Lady of Luminosity? That could possibly spark a war...

Shrugging it off as a coincidence, I led Sona down the Summoners' corridor that read 'guests'.

My Father's room was the first one. Obviously, he had booked the room so I couldn't miss it.

I glanced at Sona and found her already looking at me. She gave me an encouraging smile.

I was still smiling as I knocked on the door. Realizing my happiness could offend my elder, I quickly wiped it off my face.

I instinctively knew Sona had followed my example.

We didn't part our hands.

The door creaked open. Father's muscled chest filled the threshold and he looked down slightly.

After staring at each other for a moment, Father turned to Sona, glancing down at our hands. "You are the Champion Sona?"

 _Yes._ Her voice sang out. _I am Sona Buvelle._

"What is my son to you?"

 _Everything._ Her answer was instant.

"What are your plans for your future with him?"

 _To marry him._ Her tone left no doubt behind.

Satisfied, my Father turned to me. "And you, did you apologize?"

"Yes Father."

"Did you _really_ apologize?"

"Yes Father." I sped my answer up a tiny bit; Sona was about to protest for accusing me of such insolence.

"Are you forgiven?"  
I relaxed, this was always his final question in a conflict situation, "Yes Father."

"Good. I am satisfied." My Father smiled ever so slightly. "Run along, I'm sure you want to be elsewhere than with your old man."

Sona and I bowed, "Thank you Father."

 _Thank you for letting me be with your son._

Turning to close the door, Father waved it off, "Never a problem. Go enjoy yourselves."

As Sona and I turned away with big smiles on our faces, I knew my future had taken a turn for the better.

Glancing at Sona, and finding her glancing at me too, I grinned happily as my Maven did.

Sighing happily, I leaned toward Sona as she leaned toward me.

We kissed. With love and respect for each other.

And I knew that this day was the best day of my life.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Even more progression and I actually have an idea for once. Thanks again for reading. IJM out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just realized that I had I as Muzzy's door neighbor in Chapter 6.**

 **Whoops...**

 **I'll fix it, but I've had a long week and finals really took it out of me. Thanks for waiting for this chapter, it has been a while huh? Sorry about the delay, I had finals, projects, and procrastination problems. I hope this chapter makes of up for the delay. Read on.**

* * *

I woke up groggily.

 _Uhn..._

My pillow was really soft and... was moving?

Oh yeah. I had used Muzzy as my pillow again.

 _So comfortable..._

I snuggled deeper into his chest.

Muzzy grumbled slightly in his sleep, but a smile graced his features.

 _He's so cute..._

It was almost unfair, really, the way he wasn't even trying to hold my attention.

Almost.

Feeling the blood rush to my face, I gently set my head down, listening to the rhythm of his body.

His arms suddenly tightened against me and his face scrunched up, but as soon as it started, it stopped. Muzzy's face relaxed, another smile threatening to conquer his face.

The nightmares had become shorter after the incident a few days ago. Ever since then, we had shared my room and slept with each other.

No dirty stuff though.

I don't care what information the Summoners gave out, we are not 'doing it'.

Although, I would like to have some fun. But that's for another time, for another story.

It turns out, Muzzy's chest is a lot more comfortable than it sounds. I think I got an extra five hours of sleep in the last few days.

When I asked about his past, the request for the information would be denied. I guess he's still getting over it. He has been giving me little hints here and there, gently prodding my thoughts in the right direction. And a lot to ponder as well.

Oh, he's waking up.

Muzzy's dark brown eyes fluttered open. I stared right back.

Suddenly realizing he was being observed, he jolted, ever so slightly. I giggled.

Muzzy rolled his eyes sleepily. "Sonaaa... Stop doing that..."

I smiled mischievously, _But it's funny!_

"No..."

I patted his chest, _Be a good boyfriend and let me rest okay? Then we can go down together._

He sighed, contented. "Okay."  
We both sighed quietly, relaxing in my plush comforter.

I was about to slip away into the dream land when Muzzy started playing with my hair.

I wasn't sure if he was intentionally keeping me awake or not. But he was letting my strands run through his fingers quietly enough, so I assumed he didn't know about my irritation. I let him play around with it until I felt a tiny nudge on my stomach.

His movements halted abruptly and I felt him desperately trying to calm himself down.

I guess he must have a weird interest in my hair. Or my body, in general.

Oh well.

Muzzy stopped playing with my hair after that. I decided to let it be known that I was awake.

 _Do you really like my hair that much?_ I teased aloud.

"I!" Muzzy said, surprised. He blushed deeply after that. "How l-long were you awake for?"

I giggled gently, my head still resting on his chest. _Well, I was about to fall asleep until my hair suddenly caught your attention._

"E-erm... Did you feel, I mean, did you uh..." Muzzy stumbled over his words and I finally took pity for him.

 _Oh don't worry._

He visibly relaxed.

 _I felt everything~_

Muzzy's entire body stiffened, "A-ah... Sorry about earlier then..."

Lifting my head, I looked into his eyes, patting his cheek reassuringly, _Oh don't worry_ too _much. It's just part of growing up._

"R-right..."  
I sat up, yawning.

Muzzy somehow managed to get out of the bed completely silent and dress without me noticing.

This had occurred for the past few days that he had stayed here. While I changed, he disappeared into the bathroom and then reappeared as soon as I was done. It was like magic, he just suddenly appeared by my side, completely clothed and awake.

Today was no exception, as soon as I finished putting my hair up into its signature double ponytail, he was suddenly there, standing quietly.

I decided to ask today, _How do you do that?_

Muzzy looked at me, confused. "Do what?"

 _You seem to disappear into midair and then teleport straight to my side._

He looked at me strangely, "I was just respecting your privacy."

I rolled my eyes, exasperated, _But you did it while making no noise. Like, no sound at all._

Muzzy was confused, "I did?"

Staring at him, I said, _You aren't even trying to do that?_

He stared right back, "No. Well, at least, I don't notice myself doing that. I just wait until you're done changing so I can come back."  
I sighed, dropping the matter.

 _Where do you want to have breakfast today?  
_ We always went to the cafeteria, but sometimes we just wanted to be alone.

Muzzy shrugged, "Wherever is fine with me today."

 _Okay, let's go!_

Slipping on some socks (Pink ones today, I don't know why), Muzzy went to open the door for me.

Hand in hand, one walking, one floating (admittedly, an inch off the ground), we made our way down the hall.

 _I guess we'll go back to eating in the cafeteria. People might make up their own conclusions._

We hadn't told anyone that we were sharing a room.

Muzzy shrugged, "Sure."

I pressed the button for the elevator and waited.

The elevator dinged open almost instantly.

We were met by a half full elevator.

Twisted Fate stood in the corner next to Elise, silently tipping his hat our way. Vi nodded to me and grinned at Muzzy. Caitlyn stood next to Vi and waved. Riven was chatting with Yasuo in the opposite corner. Yasuo noticed us and gave a discreet wave.

Muzzy gently tugged on my arm, pulling me into the elevator.

I pressed the button for the cafeteria as the elevator lapsed into conversation once more.

 _Can you hear this?_

Startled, I turned to Muzzy. _Huh?_

The raven haired Summoner grinned, _I didn't know I could talk to you like this._

I was confused, no one else had been able to do this before. _How are you doing that?_

Muzzy shrugged, _I just focus on your face and think my words._

I realized that's how I talk to people as well; I have to think of their face before thinking. _That's interesting._

 _Yep._

After a pause, _I'm pretty sure Yasuo is laughing at me behind my back._

 _Yeah, and Riven is totally smirking at me._

 _How much do you want to bet?_

I thought for a moment, _I bet our time in bed that they are making fun of us._

Muzzy flushed and I smirked. _Not fair! What if they aren't?_

 _Oh? So you like being in bed with me?_

Muzzy went even deeper red. _Yes! I mean, like, not like_ that _but, oh you know what I mean!_

I patted his arm, _I get it, I get it. I'm going to look back._

Sure enough, Riven was smirking over her shoulder and Yasuo was hiding his mouth behind his hand, shaking silently.

I saw them holding hands though. Taking a mental image of their hands, I sent a quick message to Riven. Riven went slightly pink, but didn't stop smirking. I rolled my eyes, turning back to Muzzy.

 _Yep, just as we thought._

Muzzy sighed, relieved.

The elevator dinged open once more. Muzzy tugged on my arm again, leading me to the cafeteria. Once we got our food, we were joined by Riven and Yasuo.

Muzzy hardly glanced up, "Hey you two."

Yasuo grinned from across the table, "How was the elevator ride?"

I responded, _Pretty good 'cause I was wondering if you two have fun last night._

There is nothing more satisfying then a successful comeback when you have two blushing faces in front of you.

The pair quickly ducked their heads and dug into their breakfast.

Muzzy finished his breakfast at his usual ungodly speed and got up, carrying his tray with him.

Riven stared at his retreating back, "How the food get down that fast? It just disappears."

I shrugged, _I don't know. But that's just how he is._

Then Muzzy was suddenly there, by my side, his hand extended with my usual cupful of juice.

Unfazed, I took the cup, taking a sip. Riven had gone wide-eyed and Yasuo's fork hovered in front of his face.

Muzzy looked at them, confused. "What's up with those two?"

I shrugged again, _I don't know._

Muzzy dropped the matter, temporarily distracted by Vi, who passed by our table while scuffing Muzzy on the head.

"Hey!" He complained, "I'll get you back!"

"Try and catch me Muzz!" Vi called back.

"Nah," Muzzy muttered, turning back to the table, "Too lazy."

"And I thought I was lazy," Yasuo teased.

"I'm not chasing that woman around for some childish game she invented," Muzzy said, exasperated.

Yasuo just shrugged in response.

A few minutes passed and then the clock struck nine.

The announcer's voice rang out, "The Rift is now open!"

Muzzy got up, "See you guys later."

I waved at him, "Same place?"

He nodded, turning toward his waiting friends.

Yasuo stretched, yawning, "I'm gonna warm up."

Riven got up, wiping her mouth, "I'll go with you."

I winked at her, levitating myself, _I'll see you all later._

Sending me an exasperated look, Riven followed Yasuo out of the cafeteria.

Walking over the practice arena, my memories flashed back to Muzzy's spear.

The High Counselor had only explained this phenomenon once. Apparently, there was only one prerequisite. The partners had to be soulmates.

I blushed and covered my cheeks. _Soulmates._

The very word was embarrassing. It was like a cliché romance story. Of course, those were never real right?

 _You know that's not true._ The little voice popped back into her head.

I rolled my eyes inwardly. _Whatever._

The voice was right, however, even if I wanted to deny it. I wanted to believe that Muzzy was my soulmate. It was natural to want that right? _I haven't even had a proper date with him, but we're sharing a bed._

This time, the voice sent me an eyeroll. _Soulmates don't need dates._

I had learned that answering would get me nowhere, so I ignored the comment.

Setting the target simulator on the hardest difficulty, I summoned my etwahl.

My instrument hummed, annoyed that she hadn't been summoned for a while now.

Two days, or was it three? I lost count.

 _Sorry, sorry,_ I murmured, _I was with someone._

The etwahl produced a rising set of notes.

 _Yes, the one you saved multiple times._

This time, a hum sounded, almost like a smirk.

 _Is everyone making fun of me now?_

The etwahl let out a light, laughing hum.

 _Yeah, yeah._

Starting up the target generator, I strummed my instrument with precision, creating two bolts of music toward the targets.

As more and more targets started to overwhelm me, the system stopped itself, showing _New Highscore!_ onthe screen above me.

The etwahl hummed approvingly.

Sighing, I glanced up.

9:54.

I'd better go before my team got angry.

Practicing my pieces while floating down the hall was normal for me, so I didn't get any weird looks as I played. At least, when I didn't make any mistakes.

I barely made it to the prep room before the starting bell sounded. Today's announcing summoner could be barely heard through the closed double doors. Looking around, my team looked pretty fresh today I noted.

Graves, the so-called 'carry'. If that meant killing the entire opposing team with apparent ease, then yeah, a carry.

Twisted Fate, the middle laner. As my eyes roved over him, he tipped his hat with his signature smirk appearing right below the hat's brim.

Elise, the 'jungler'. I could have sworn I saw Elise staring at Fate's back, but it probably was just a trick of the light.

Darius, the top laner. He stood away from the others, probably because of his home city, Noxus. Everyone knew that Noxus was notorious for its brutal ways. I had seen him walking around with Luxanna lately. Hm... I would have to ask about that later.

I was the star support of the team. Although I would sometimes be called to play on different teams, I liked this team the best. Even if Darius wasn't all that chummy, we worked together smoothly.

As the doors started to open, Fate and Graves shared a smirk. Darius shifted, hefting his axe, nodding to the two outcasts. Elise tapped Fate on his shoulder and, as he turned, patted his head.

I played a chord, happy that my team was still in tip-top shape. Elise smiled back, Darius gave a nod, Fate tipped his hat once more, and Graves gave a mock salute.

Light shining through the now fully open doors, we paraded out into the Rift, taking their positions.

I focused, establishing my Summoner Connection.

 _Hello?_ I asked.

 _:)_ was all I got in response.

Well, at least I knew who it was.

 _So, you figured it out huh? Took you long enough._

 _Hush, you never even told me how to do it in the first place._

Eh, that was true.

Returning I attention to the match, I noticed Vayne on the opposite side of the lane. In a valentine suit.

Smirking, I waved to the other woman. Vayne glared at me, cycling her first crossbow bolt into her weapon. Noticing Leona standing beside her, I waved again. Leona waved back; we had a friendly relationship.

As the lane fell into the first phase, Graves did what he did best, push hard. His shotgun blew scattered pieces of buckshot straight into the minion's faces, pushing them back. Everytime Vayne or Leona got a little to close, I would let a strong strum, directing my pulses toward either one of them. Sometimes, they would step just out of range and I would let the residue magic strike a minion.

Muzzy's voice filled my head. _Elise is here. Mellie says they are going to try take the tower._

I shivered at the mention of the tower. It was a massive structure, only six feet wide, but fifteen feet in height. Not only that, but it could fire superheated bolts that left serious burns.

I replied, _Okay. Tell them to wait for my signal._

 _Affirmative._

His voice left my head and I had a moment of emptiness. Shaking myself off, I went over the river, carefully placing a ward. Pulling a little orb off my waist, I activated it and tossed it into the bush. It revealed a single opposing ward standing dutifully where Leona placed it. Strumming my etwahl a little harder, I hit the ward, destroying it.

Nodding to Graves, we fell back a little, letting Vayne push our lane. As we watched Vayne, the announcer's voice sounded again.

 _First Blood!_

Muzzy spoke, _that was Callion. Darius just... 'dunked'. That's what he calls it anyway._

 _Nice! Tell Callion I said 'hi'._

 _Will do._

His presence faded.

And the emptiness, again.

Focusing once more on the battle, Vayne had pushed up, so close I could see her smirk.

Graves nudged me, "Not the time to be fantasizing about your lover boy. Focus."

 _Yeah, yeah._

Graves smirked back, but I ignored it.

I focused my energy and called to my etwahl. A wide path of magic erupted off my instrument, heading straight for Vayne and Leona.

Vayne noticed it a second too late and was caught by the beam. Leona was hit moments later.

It was quite funny to see the pair dancing in the middle of a battle.

As Graves dashed forward, hungry for the kill, I called to Elise. _Now!_

Elise, in a form of a giant spider, lunged out of the river, severely damaging Vayne and Leona. Graves wiped up the last couple seconds of life from them, sending them into respawn. Elise reverted back into her... partially... human form and gave Graves a high five. I played a gentle tune, thanking Elise. She nodded to me, then came closer.

"Can I talk with you afterwards?" Elise whispered. She seemed... shy, somehow.

Smiling and nodding back, I played an 'affirmative' on my etwahl.

Elise smiled and waved, disappearing into the jungle once more.

The rest of the game went smoothly, Graves completely destroying everything in his path.

Twisted Fate was somehow always there, watching Graves' six, stunning enemies for his partner.

Darius led every charge, bashing opponents with his axe.

Elise stood in the back with me, striking quickly and retreating.

I constantly played a melody, boosting my teammates' confidence.

As we made a final push, the nexus exploded, signaling the end of the game.

Teleporting out the Rift, my team received much applause and even the opposing team congratulated us on our victory.

The best moment was when I reached the end of the hall, and Muzzy stood there, staring at me with a happy smile. Drifting over to him, I reached down, hugging him. The crowd behind us erupted in cheers as Muzzy hugged me back.

* * *

 **Kinda short this time, I'll make the chapters longer now that school's out. Thanks for all the readers that still read this story.**

 **On a side note, I'm making another story. Do you guys want me to complete this story first? Or do you want another one to read? Or both? Leave your opinion as a review, PM's don't really work for me :/**

 **Thank again!**

 **Until next time, IJM out.**


	11. Sorry, not a chapter

This, also, isn't a chapter.

I started to go over my chapters and realized I had a bunch of plot holes and characterization problems. Not to mention all my spelling and grammar errors.

These problems were soon realized by a couple readers and they put these at the forefront of my mind.

Weeks of deliberation and help from a fellow writer finally led me to the conclusion that rewriting this story is the best way to fix these problems.

I am also still looking for a suitable replacement for my laptop (I'm typing this from a friend's computer). I feel this is the best time, if there is any time, to restart.

Please accept my deepest apology for making you all wait. I promise not to take too long; the first (new!) chapter should be out by August.

Until we meet again, IJM.


	12. THE REWRITE IS HERE

Hello everyone. Yes, the new re-write is up and the first chapter is posted. Please feel free to critique it as it was written and edited as of 8/14/16.

Thanks for waiting for me, IJM.


End file.
